I have no Heart
by MaggieTheMuffin
Summary: Grimmjow has been assigned to take care and watch Orihime Inoue, but will this beauty capture his heart? A heart that he's sure doesn't Exist? GrimmHime WILL NOT COMPLETE
1. Awakening Love?

"No…. uhhh…. No… That's not right… You can't stir it like that…"

I scowled at the sleeping girl on the couch. Only hours before Aizen assigned me to baby sit this chit, and when I came to give the girl her meal, she was fucking asleep! I am the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques Damnit! I shouldn't be sitting here takin' care for this human!

Worst, she talked in her sleep. The most random, annoying things.

My first thought was to shake the girl awake, but something inside me fought against it, perhaps letting her sleep instead of smacking her awake will be my 'Thank you' to her for healing my arm. I snarled, one thing I didn't like was being in dept of someone else.

My snarl got a little louder when I thought it wouldn't be much of a thank you.

"Uh… No… you can mix those… It's not good…"

I raised an eyebrow.

'_Is this chit gonna wake up now? I got places to be.'_

I stood stiffly from the chair I positioned next to the couch to watch the girl and bent over her, examining her face.

Tossing and turning, she muttered, and it was apparent she was going to wake, soon. I was about to sit back down, when she turned slightly in my direction, as if sensing me. I waited, waited for her to open her eyes.

When she didn't, I growled and sat down with a dull _thud._

"At least she isn't talking anymore…" I muttered to myself.

I stroked my sword restlessly. I felt the uncontrollable need to move.

Standing, making as little noise as possible, I started pacing, shoving my hands deep in my pockets.

Every once in a while I would glance over at the sleeping girl.

I stopped and scowled, one of the most common things I did, but this one felt forced. Standing there, watching this girl, I felt at peace, strangely so. Was it because she looked so at peace?

Well, except that little furrow in between her eyebrows.

Automatically I started to reach down and smooth it out, when she groaned and opened her eyes; my hand froze in the space between them.

"Grimmjow…san?" She said, with startled eyes that made her look like a baby deer.

I closed the few inches and flicked her in the forehead.

" 'Bought time you woke up! Next time don't keep me waiting! Now eat!"

She just sat there, staring at me like a moron. Trying to cover my embarrassment, I grabbed her collar, (not roughly, because some feeling in my stomach still prevented me from harming her. Fuck! What was it about this girl that made me into such a softie!?!?) and pulled her to her feet.

"I said _eat_." I growled.

Finally catching on, the girl took a step back, and reached for the food.

Taking a mouthful of soup, the chick sat down in the only other chair in the room. With a screech, I turned my chair to face her and sat down.

I watched her as she ate. Occasionally she shot a nervous glance my way, but never held my gaze.

One thing I did notice was that she sat up straight, her chin high. Usually, anyone that weak would crumble just by the sight of me, but the way she sat indicated she wasn't afraid of me, although her face clearly said otherwise.

When she reached out for her tea, I saw she was shaking.

So my presence _did_ affect her physically. Had I been to rough with her?

No! I just flicked her and pulled her to her feet! If it was any other girl, I would have punched her awake as soon as I came in the room to find her sleeping! This girl was no different from any other female in Hueco Mundo!

I scowled even harder when I felt that _feeling_ in my gut again. I didn't think I could hurt this chit even IF I wanted to, which I do not, for what ever reason.

The last time I saw this girl was when she was escorted to her room by two arrancars, and I didn't feel anything when I saw her then.

Although, I had been busy killing somebody at the time… While she watched… for the briefest moment I wondered if I scared her, and for even a briefer moment wondered if she would hold that against me and not like me.

Taking a frustrated sigh, I looked away from her; she clearly had a bad affect on me if I was _worried_ if she wouldn't like me.

Then a thought passed threw my mind, I had forgotten her name!

'_Aizen had said it once… What was it…? FUCK!' _

I couldn't remember. Not at all. Well hell, I knew if I didn't ask it would bother me all day.

"Hey, Girl."

She tensed when I spoke, and lifted her eyes from her empty bowl to meet mine.

"What's you name chit? I forgot."

There was a spark of something in her eyes, but it was gone to fast to be sure what it was. Annoyance? I smiled at that, and saw the fear come back to her face.

That kinda ticked me off. "Well? What is it?" I spoke as I stood, walking over.

"O-orihime… Orihime Inoue." She stumbled out the words as I reached her, probably thinking I was going to hit her or something.

I just grabbed up the empty bowl from her lap and placed it on the tray next to her tea.

I frowned, "Drink it all." I said and handed the half full tea cup back into her hands. Orihime just stared at the drink in her hands, and looked back up at me, then back at the tea. Hesentently, she gulped down the rest, I noticed the scrunch her nose as she drank.

I decided not to ask, and just remained scowling as Orihime gave me the empty cup and without a word, I turned and left the room.

* * *

I was getting ready to go to sleep, and thinking about it, it seemed kinda early to me. Although I didn't know what time it was, I usually stayed up later than this.

I grunted as I threw my jacket to the side and plopped down on the bed. I knew _exactly_ why I was going to sleep so early, I had been thinking of that chit, er… Orihime all day.

With one arm folded under my head, I stared at the ceiling, thinking, of her…

"Not many people have that hair color, kinda like mine…" I heard my voice echo calmly around my nearly empty room.

I closed my eyes and pictured her face, and couldn't help admiring her beauty…

My eyes snapped open and I sat up suddenly, growling at myself.

"What the fuck?! What is it about this girl!?" I snarled to myself.

Sure, she had a nice rack, but that's nothing, I'd seen my fair share of girls before, but I had only ever been attracted to a woman physically, never had a girl captured me with her beauty, or grace, or eyes…

With a wordless snarl, I flung myself off the bed, and snatched my jacket up as I left the room.

I needed to keep my mind off that girl; I needed to keep my mind on something else.

I wasn't really in the mood right now, but I marched off to Cirucci Thunderwitch's room. The only thing I could think of to keep me busy (other than going to see Orihime, which I craved to do) was sex.

I reached her room, and practically threw the door off the hinges when I opened it.

Cirucci jumped up as soon as she saw who it was.

"Well, need some company Grimmjow?" Her smile made me sick.

I grunted as I walked forward, and crushed my lips against hers. She eagerly responded, moving her hands to my chest.

Ignoring the weird feeling in my stomach, I cupped her breast and she moaned.

The moan did it. I tore my lips from hers and stepped away from her.

For a moment she looked startled, before smiling again.

"What? You know you like it." She purred and took a step closer.

Grabbing her wrist as she reached for me, I shoved her away. Cirucci stumbled slightly and fell on her ass with a loud _thud_.

Damn, she was so desperate, and then again, so was I. Turning, I left the room.

I'm not that fond of sex, I like the feel and ecstasy of battle more, it was the first thing I came to know, but, I had always _needed_ it. I mean, surrounded by some pretty hot chicks, and with just a command I could make one go to bed with me is tempting. (Or I could command the lower arrancars.) I'm not fond of sex, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy it.

As I passed Halibel in the halls, I noticed I didn't feel the same attraction to her I usually felt, (I mean some on, she has nice jugs) she was just another woman.

I growled and turned a sharp corner, ignoring her curious gaze.

'_Fuck! I've only met this woman twice! A human girl shouldn't have such an affect on me!'_Staring at my feet, I stomped around the halls.

Stopping abruptly, I finally noticed where my feet where taking me. Sure enough, when I looked up a few feet down the hall, was _her_ room.

I took a calming breath. Well, if I liked this girl this much, might as well mingle with her.

I stood in front of her door, gathering up my nerves. What was this feeling I was feeling? Was I nervous? I snorted at the thought, and opened the door.

In the middle of the room, bathed in moon light, Orihime stood. Slowly she turned to face me, in another moment she recognized me, and I saw fear edge its way across her face.

"Ug, it's so depressing in here, turn on a light would ya'?" I said as I flipped the switch making the light on the ceiling fill the room brightly.

Trying to appear casual and not scary or intimidating, I lounged lazily on her couch. Orihime stood staring at me with wide eyes for a couple seconds, nether of us knowing what to say.

"So…" I started, looking anywhere but her, "What's up?"

'_What's up? Was I a dumb ass or something? _That's_ the best I could come up with?!'_

"Uh… Um…" She stuttered, obviously she was just as lost for words as me.

I sighed, a deep, calming breath. Then, all of a sudden, I knew exactly what to say.

"I know it must be hard for you, being taken away from your home, but you don't have to be all depressed all the time, and try to be like that pussy Ulquiorra."

For a second I saw something (other than fear) flicker across her face, but it was gone to fast to tell.

"You can talk to me if you want. I'm not as mean as I look." Which technically wasn't true, I was mean, just not to her.

This time, I made out suspicion fly across her face.

'_Oh yeah… Not as mean as I look… She witnessed me kill someone for Christ's sake!'_

"Come, sit down." I beckoned beside me on the couch. She didn't even glance at the empty space next to me. Orihime was studying my face, suspicion and anger now very, apparent on her face.

I sighed, a long frustrated sigh. "Look…Orihime" She looked away when I spoke her name, which ticked me off. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just figured you needed to talk to someone, and since I am supposed to take care of you…" I trailed away, scowling at her, because she still didn't look at me.

I growled, "Look,-"

"You attacked Kurosaki-kun didn't you?" She spoke the words softly, but it was enough to stop my train of thought completely.

It took a moment before I was able to say anything.

"So? He was my enemy." I tried to sound void, but I knew my annoyance came out thick in my voice.

I didn't like this boy, and now that his name passed her lips, I hated him even more.

"So?" Finally, she turned to face me. I hadn't noticed she had begun crying.

"So?! Do you know how bad you hurt him?! I know! I healed him! You almost killed him!" Her tears increased, falling rapidly down her cheeks.

Obviously she found the courage to talk to me, hell, she was _yelling _at me. I fought the urge of my body to hit her, although I didn't even have to try that hard, my mind and heart wouldn't _allow_ it.

"Look, all that matters is that I didn't, ok? What are you his girl or something?" My breath held as I waited for her answer.

"No, but that doesn't mean what you did was right!"

She got louder and shriller before she crumpled to the floor, sobbing. Obviously something I said got through to her and she was letting her emotions that have been building up since she got here out.

She had only been here for little over a day, and it was already taking a toll on her.

"I never said that. I had orders, and I followed them."

That wasn't really true, while at the same time, it was. Yes, I was ordered to go to the world of the living to make a distraction so they could capture her, but Aizen didn't tell me to search specially for Kurosaki and kill him.

She just sat there, crying. This was the first time she ever cried in front of me, and I already knew I hated it. Briefly I wondered how she looked when she smiled.

I decided that will be my new mission, to make her smile for me.

Standing up slowly, I walked over to her, and knelt by her side. I've never comforted someone before, so I hesitated, not knowing what to do, just that I_ wanted_ to comfort her. I put my arms around her shoulders, pulling her into my lap. She turned and sobbed into my chest as I held her.

* * *

What seemed like hours, but was only minutes, she cried. When Orihime was just sniffling I let her go and lifted her up, standing as I did so. Walking slowly to the couch which she slept on, I laid her down, and covered her with her blanket.

I tried to make my movements as comforting and gentle as I could, but there was still a slight roughness to my moves.

"Go to sleep now. You need to sleep." Not knowing what else to say, I kissed her forehead softly and left, seeing her shocked expression.

I had seen a mother kiss her son on the forehead on a trip to the living world, and although when I usually kiss, it's with fury and lust, it felt good to kiss her, even if it was just on the forehead.

'_It was good that she at least talked to me, if I'm going to make her fall for me, I'm going to have to…'_

My mind babble trailed off as I caught myself.

'_Fall for me!?' No! Where had that come from?! I just want to see her smile!'_

My scowl was almost completely gone, except the furrow between my eyes, which never seemed to fade away, because I was never really relaxed, was suddenly brought back to my face full force.

I snorted, "Why would I want her to fall for me?" I muttered to myself. "I would never fall for her, I just have some sort of… fascination with her, that's all…Me? Fall in _love?_ I barely know this girl." I scoffed.

I walked swiftly threw the halls, when my mind whispered to me, _"You could. You know you could, you feel it in your heart don't you Grimmjow? You are falling in love with her, a girl you barely know…'_

I growled at myself. I didn't have a heart. I needed sleep. Counting how many steps it took to get to my room to keep my mind busy, I walked in and closed the door roughly, throwing my jacket across the room. I was furious, at myself.

Yelling a wordless, angry yell, I fell onto my bed with a soft _oof._

I lay there, while I calmed down, and very slowly, covered me with the sheets and curled up into a ball, like I usually slept. Once, someone mentioned how when I sleep, I look just like a cat, curled up taking a nap.

I had beaten his face in.

I sighed, loudly. _'I shouldn't be so violent, that's the kind of thing Orihime doesn't like…'_

That was the last thought that flitted threw my mind as I fell asleep.

* * *

Groaning, I rolled off the bed. Shit, I didn't want to get up. Growling as I did so, I grabbed my jacket and left the room. Around Hueco Mundo, there wasn't really anything to do unless Aizen sent you on a mission or you went out and found something to kill. Otherwise, you walk around blindly doing nothing or sleep.

_I_, on the other hand, had to feed … Orihime.

I growled, my lip going past my teeth, I still hesitated when I said her name.

Slouching sleepily around the halls, I got to the kitchen. There was already a servant there with a tray and her food.

As soon as he saw me, I turned and left, knowing he would follow. I concentrated on the _clack, clack, clack_ the tray made as it was pushed down the hallway instead of the girl I was going to see.

I didn't think as I opened the door, glaring at everything in the room. She was sitting in a chair, dressed in her arrancar uniform someone must have brought her.

Flipping on the light, (Shit, does she always sit in the dark?) I went and plopped myself down on the couch, making myself at home. I waved away the servant lazily who bowed and left.

"Don't mind me; I didn't get much sleep, so Ima take a little nap while you eat. Don't bother me." I said, glaring at the ceiling. I was not a morning person. Without another word, I curled up and fell back asleep.

* * *

The first thing I noticed was the hand on my head, stroking my hair. The second thing I noticed was the soft humming. _Then_, the third, thing I noticed was what I was lying on. My eyes snapped open, and I was right. My head was lying in Orihime's lap, and she was petting my head.

She must have known I was awake by the way I tensed, for she stopped rubbing my head.

Tilting my head, I looked at her. She held my gaze for a moment.

"Good morning Grimmjow-san." She said sort of hesitantly.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know _what_ to say. Usually, I would have been pissed off at anyone to even_ try_ such a thing. Somehow, I wasn't angry, I was… Embarrassed…

I realized I was still curled in a ball lying on her lap, and sat up swiftly.

"Did you eat?' I muttered, still not getting over my embarrassment.

"Yes." I didn't look at her; I busy scowling at everything in sight.

There was a tensed silence, in which I finally did look at her.

She looked good in her arrancar uniform. I liked the way it hugged her curves.

I looked away again, knowing she saw me check her out.

"So, what do you wanna do? You must be fucking bored as hell doing nothing in here."

Lazily, I rolled my neck to look back at her, seeing her shocked expression. She seemed to wear that a lot around me. I couldn't blame her, the things I said around her shocked _me_.

"Y-you, mean, I can leave this room?"

"Only with me, and if you want to." I sunk into the couch and draped my arms around the back of it., looking at her.

"Can you take me outside?" I frowned at her.

"There's nothing to do out there… but if you want too…" I trailed off as she nodded stiffly.

"Get up then, a servant will pick up your tray while where gone."

She scrambled to her feet as I stood, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Stay close to me and don't try to make a break for it." She nodded again, and I opened the door.

She followed me as we started walking down the hallways. Everything was going good until, I turned a corner and found Nnoitora leaning against a wall peeling an apple.

He looked up and I saw the sparkle in his eye, and knew he was going to give me shit.

"Where ya' taking that girl, huh Grimmjow?"

I snarled, "Where ever I want, Nnoitora."

"Oh? Are you sure she wants to go with you?" He looked past me to Orihime. "Wouldn't you rather spend a whole day with me instead of this ass hole?"

I growled, knowing what he had in mind for her. "Fuck off. I'm supposed to baby sit her, not you."

"Wanna play with me instead of him, Girl?" He said, ignoring me.

With that my arm shot behind my and snagged its way around Orihime's waist, and pulled her into my side, (The side of the hallway Nnoitora wasn't leaning against) and started walking.

She was shaking,

"Fuck off. Aizen doesn't want anything to happen to her, and I don't think she wants to spend a day with you anyway." I said, curling my lip back at him as I walked.

As I walked, I heard him snicker, "Aizen doesn't want anything to happen to her, or you don't Grimmjow? Are ya' turning soft?" By then I was already past him and turned into another hall.

I was aware of Orihime watching me, and looked down at her. Her face was completely pale, and I felt her heart beating wildly as I held her.

"Stay away from him." Although I knew she would never leave that room without me, I still felt the need to say it.

I noticed I was practically dragging her along, and let her go. She stumbled, and I had to catch her wrist to stop her from falling.

She watched me for a minute, her face totally blank.

I looked away first. "Come on, the exit is this way."

I started walking again and felt her eyes poring into my back.

We got outside, and I turned to make sure she was coming, to see her laid down on the sand, looking up at the moon.

I scowled, still in a bad mood. "What are you doing?"

She smiled slightly, and lifted her hand, letting sand trail down in between her fingers.

"Don't you love the feel of sand?"

"Not really."

Her smile got brighter. With a start I realized how beautiful she was when she smiled. When she smiled, it was like she was glowing. It took all my will power to look away, staring off into the distance.

"Lets go, we shouldn't be just standing here beside the doorway."

I was aware of her getting up, and was about to start walking, when an idea hit me.

I turned, and almost bumped into her. I held out my hand, which she just looked at.

"Come on, I don't feel like walking anymore." A little cautiously, she took hold of my hand, and before she even knew what was happening I lifted her up and sonidoed away from Hueco Mundo.

I was looked down quickly, to see that she was smiling brightly, her hair flowing around her face. I knew she would like this.

I came to a stop a good way away from Hueco Mundo.

I put Orihime down, and watched her twirl in a circle a couple times, before falling back to the ground, lying on her back.

She still smiled. "That's was… exhilarating!" She laughed and instantly I liked the noise.

For awhile I just watch her lay there, her chest going up and down as she got her breathing back in order.

Orihime tilted her head my way and looked up at me. "Will you lay with my Grimmjow?"

We stood there staring at each other. Should I? I mused in my mind the consequences, before deciding there where none. With out a word, I walked up, and stiffly lay down on my back, one arm under my head as a pillow.

The arm that wasn't under my head, the one facing Orihime, she took in her hand and lifted it, catching a handful of sand in my palm.

Orihime entwined her fingers into mine.

"Don't you just love the feel of sand?" She asked again, as she held my hand, the sand passing between our fingers.

I didn't say anything for a while, until all the sand poured out of my palm. The only thing I could feel was her skin on mine.

"Yeah, I guess so. It feels good."

She smiled, and let go of my hand. For a long while we lay there, watching the moon over head. In a peaceful silence.

"Grimmjow?"

"What?"

"Has anyone ever told you you look like a cat when you're sleeping?"

I looked at her and scowled, "Yes."

She laughed again, and if it was anyone but her, I would have killed them.

Looking back up at the sky, I lay there in silence. It didn't last long.

"Grimmjow?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you always have that furrow between your eyes? It makes you look mad all the time."

Before I could answer, she reached out and smoothed the lines in between my eyebrows. I didn't glare or snarl; I just closed my eyes and lay there.

"See? Now you look better. All calm and not angry."

I didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. Jezze, this girl was going to be the death of me.

"Grimmjow?"

I sighed. "What?"

"Why did you protect me in the halls?"

I could tell my scowl came back.

"Because, Aizen doesn't want anything to happen to you."

There was a short pause before she spoke. "What about you?"

I frowned and finally opened my eyes. "What about me?"

"Do you not want me hurt? Or are you just following orders?"

I frowned harder. "How about I ask you something now. Why don't you like the taste of the tea here?"

I looked at her, and she scrunched her nose. "There's never any sugar in it. It tastes so bland."

We just stared at each other for a moment, before I stood up suddenly.

"We should go now." I reached out my hand to help her up, and she took it with out hesitation.

Picking her up again, I sonidoed back to Hueco Mundo.

I didn't stop at the entry way, I kept going until I was at her room.

Opening the door I said, "Ok, that's enough fun for now."

As I turned to leave, she caught her hand in mine. "Thank you, Grimmjow." Slowly, her hand slid from mine, and I left with out a word.

* * *

Back in my room I lay back down. Fuck, what was I going to do?

* * *

Yay! I decided to start a GrimmHime fic. I tryed to make it sound nice and grimmjow-esh but it came out kinda sugar coated. :/

Should I continue?

Comments?


	2. Can Not Be loved

Slowly, I got up from bed. Groaning, I headed off to the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, I caught my reflection in the mirror. My blue-green tattoos underneath my eyes stood out against my tan skin tone, bringing out my blue eyes. My light blue hair all messy from sleep, and my hollow mask.

Nothing looked different; I looked like the same old Grimmjow. I felt, very, _very_ different.

This girl, Orihime, was doing something to me, making me feel like I have a heart.

I growled. I am an arrancar, I have no heart, the only things I feel are hate and lust.

I hurried up and got into the shower. Quickly washing my hair and body, I got back out, did my hair, and got dressed.

How long had I been asleep? A couple hours? It felt like it.

I guess it was about time to take Orihime her meal then. I remembered the little trip outside we had just after breakfast this morning, when she held my hand. I could still feel the warmth of it.

I clenched my hand in a fist and walked off to the kitchen. Once again, a servant was already waiting for me there, just putting the soup on the tray. I took a glance at the tea.

"Hey, you. Get a little bowl of sugar for the tea." Instantly he scurried off.

Leaning against the door frame, I waited.

"Hey, stop blocking the doorway Grimmjow, some people want breakfast too you know."

I looked over my shoulder to see Stark.

"Just barley getting up, huh?" No surprise. Stark took naps almost as much as me.

In response, he yawned, loudly.

The servant came back then and set the bowl on the tray, bowing to Stark. "See ya' later." And I left.

Walking down the halls, I wondered why I even bothered with the sugar. Just because Orihime mentioned it, doesn't mean I had to get it. I twirled my finger around a piece of string in my pocket as I walked.

Without even stopping, I opened the door to her room. She wasn't in there.

As I looked around lazily, I motioned for the servant to leave.

I walked to the bathroom and heard running water.

'_Oh. She's taking a shower.'_

Should I wait? Or should I just go?

I decided to wait and went to go flip the light switch back on. It always annoyed me that she never used the light. I sat down on the couch, draping my arms across the back. My mind started to wander while I waited.

I knew how the lights worked, they use the sprit particles in the air for power, but how does Aizen get water in Hueco Mundo? How does it run into the pipes?

I hadn't noticed that the water had stopped. There was a little shriek and I turned just in time to see Orihime's leg disappear back into the bathroom.

"Grimmjow! What are you doing in here?" I smiled slightly.

"Givin' you your food, what do you think?"

There was a short pause, where I had to hold in my laughter.

"Oh, umm… could you hand me my spare set of clothes? They should be on the chair."

Looking around, I spotted her clothes. I picked them up and walked to the bathroom door, which was opened a crack, letting steam out.

Orihime peeked out, her hand holding up a towel. As I handed her clothes to her, she muttered a quick "Thanks." And shut the door.

I smiled again, and not a bloodthirsty evil smile, a regular, laughing smile.

I went back and resumed my position on the couch. I tried not to think that Orihime actually had nice looking legs, from what I saw.

She came back out, her hair wet and dripping as she walked.

"Have a nice shower eh?"

She turned and looked at him. "Grimmjow, you shouldn't peek at people. It's rude."

This time, I did laugh. She looked startled for a second, but smiled.

"I wasn't peeking, I was just sitting here waiting for you to finish." I smiled, showing all my teeth.

She just flipped her hair, showering me in droplets.

I smiled and looked away, as she started to brush out her hair.

Flicking water drops off my face, I looked around the room.

I don't know how I felt at the moment. I felt, Happy? Was that the emotion I felt around her?

I think I smiled more in the last couple minutes than my whole life. (Good nature, happy smiles, not evil ones.)

Did… Did I love this woman? No, _could_ I love this woman? Can people like me love, and be loved?

I looked back at her, to see her watching me.

"What?"

"Oh. Nothing Grimmjow. It's just…"

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Her eyes darted around the room. "Why do you stay and talk to me? Why don't you just leave me when you deliver food?"

I felt a stab in my chest. "Why? Do you want me to leave?" I started to stand when she spoke again.

"No! It's just that, um… What…What do you get out it? Talking to me?"

I scowled, "Nothing. I just like your voice, and I would think you need someone to trust in a world where you can trust no one."

I looked away, gazing out at the moon.

"Can I trust you?" She whispered softly.

Slowly, I shifted my eyes to look at hers. Could she? Would I ever betray her? Gazing into those pale blue eyes, I knew the answer.

"Yes, you can trust me."

Orihime smiled, a sad, smile, but at the same time, it was a happy one. She turned and gazed out at the moon.

We didn't say anything for a long time, there was nothing to say.

"Well, you better eat, before you go hungry." I don't know how long a human can wait between meals, but I didn't want to be sure.

She giggled and went to get her food when she gasped. "Oh, thank you Grimmjow! I was beginning to think you didn't have sugar here!"

I watched as she dumped practically the whole bowl in her tea. "Aren't you overdoing it, Orihime?"

She looked up, and smiled. "No. I used to have tea all the time at home! I always like exactly 15 cubes in my tea, one more and it would taste too sweet, one less and it would take not sweet enough!"

I watched as she took a big gulp of tea.

'_How is she so skinny?' _Mentally, I laughed at myself.

"Grimmjow?"

I was sucked back from my mental jibber jabber. "Yea?"

"Do arrancars eat?"

"Of course"

"Like, food? Like soup? Or egg rolls?" She held up her bowl.

"We can. We don't _have_ too though."

"Oh… Grimmjow?"

"Look, you can just ask the question."

"…I'm a little confused. The first time I saw you, you weren't like you are now. You… You seemed like a…" She trailed off.

I knew the word she was thinking of. Monster.

"I'm not… I…" I was at a lost for words. "I'm not that person anymore, or, I don't think I am."

"Why?" She was looking at me, her hands resting around the bowl in her lap.

I growled a little, "I don't know! Something you did."

Orihime looked appalled. "Me?" she pointed to herself.

"Yes you. You did something to me." I scowled.

"No I didn't! I didn't do anything!" She tried to defend herself.

Taking a deep breath, I continued, "No… You're not getting it. I'm not accusing you of anything. _You_, you in person, changed me."

We just stared at each other for a very long time. When she simply said, "I haven't known you for more than a couple days though…"

"Two. I've known you for two days." I scowled at the wall. I can't believe I was having this conversation.

"Oh… Is that why you talk to me so much? Because I changed you?"

"Yea, that's why."

'_I'm not in love. I can't love. Arrancars can't love, and we can't be loved._' I kept telling myself this, as I stood up and left the room.

* * *

I didn't know where to go, I didn't want to sleep, I didn't want to go anywhere, all I wanted to do is turn right back around and be with Orihime. I punched the wall in fury, causing a series of cracks to form and pieces of the wall came down in large chunks.

What was I doing? Spending so much thought and time on this girl? I growled again and stormed off down the halls.

"Well, well, well. What has got the Sexta Espada all worked up?"

I growled again. "Sazael, I'm not in a good mood, so fuck. Off. Now." I spit each word out as I turned to face the pink haired man.

Chuckling her raised his hands, "What? I'm just asking. Who could get you so worked up like this?" I hated that smile of his, so god damn much. "Anyways, Grimmjow, you're just the man I wanted to see. You are in charge of Orihime Inoue, am I right?"

I tensed up, looking at him suspiciously. "Yea, so what?"

"Nothing, it's just that, I've never seen a human so up close before. Do you mind if I do a couple, completely harmless tests on her?"

"Fuck. No."

He raised an eyebrow. "It will only be a couple littl-"

"I said no. End of story fuck face."

I stormed past him.

'_Jeez, did everyone have a thing for her?! First Nnoitora now this prick? Did everyone have it out for my girl?!'_

…Wait. _My_ girl!?!?!? She was not _my_ girl. I needed to punch another wall… or better yet, I need to go kill a couple hollows to get my anger out. Quickly, I sonidoed away, down the halls, out side, away from Hueco Mundo… I stopped and searched for a group of hollows near by… There! To the east.

Quickly heading to them, Orihime's face flitted threw my mind. I closed my eyes tightly, and shoved her away from my mind just as I reached the hollows. I started to make work of them, trying to enjoy myself, but just couldn't.

When they had all fallen, I tilted my head up and yelled wordlessly at the sky. Yelled all my fury out.

"What are you doing to me!?" I yelled, before falling to my knees. I kneeled there, panting, and trying to catch my breath.

I started searching for more hollows near by.

* * *

As I looked in the mirror, I saw I was a mess.

My hair was all messy and loose, my gel had come out. Wiping off the blood spatters on my face, I undressed, for my clothed where all bloody. Without bothering to fix my hair, I washed my face in warm water and got a clean pair of clothes.

I had been out there killing hollows for what seemed like forever. I know it was way past the time when I usually feed Orihime dinner. A servant would have brought it without me then. I walked to my bed, and flopped down heavily.

Rolling over onto my back, I stared at the ceiling.

Maybe I should request to switch the duty of taking care of Orihime to someone else?

No, that wouldn't work, then somebody else would have her.

I growled, and turned to my side, curling into my ball and closed my eyes. I lay there, silently, for who knows how long?

Finally, when it was apparent I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, I sat up, and walked out of my room, without stopping to get my jacket.

Making quick time, I sonidoed to _her_ room, any quietly went in. She was sleeping, on her couch. When I came in she turned, and muttered something. Shutting the door, I made my way across the room and sat down watching her sleep.

She looked so... peaceful. So… Stunning…

For awhile I tried to make out what she was mumbling, but it was all complete nonsense. "There's a bumble bee…" or "you have to boil it…" Eventually I gave up. Just sitting there, watching her made me feel a thousand times better.

I sighed, and scratched the side of my head; there seriously was something _wrong_ with me.

"Uhh… Grimmjow…"

I froze. Did she just say my name? "Grimmjow… Don't… Leave…"

Yes! I was sure of it! I sat there, waiting to see if she would say it again. Her face looked totally relaxed. I couldn't help but smile slightly.

She was dreaming of me. She wanted me to stay.

A thousand thoughts flew through my head. Did she feel the same way I did? Was she as confused about all this as I was?

As I continued to look at her, I realized something. I loved this woman. Completely, and wholly, I_ loved_ her… I scowled at the thought.

* * *

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was sleeping on the floor, right by my bed. I guess I passed out from exhaustion before I could get to the bed last night. I got a jacket, and with out bothering to put gel in my hair, left for the kitchen.

There was a tray of food for Orihime, as well as a bowl of sugar, but no servant. I glared around, looking for some one to take this food. When I couldn't spot anyone, I just took it myself.

Heading into Orihime's room, I found her once again, gazing out into the moon. Lazily, I flipped on the light.

"Really, now? Are you always in the dark?" She turned slowly, smiling.

"Grimmjow? Why can't I see the sun from here?"

"Because, the section the arrancars live in is outside the dome of that fake sun."

I push the cart inside and shut the door. "Eat."

Still smiling, she took the food and sat down. Around a mouthful of bread she asked, "Do you not like the sun Grimmjow?"

"No, not really. It's ok I guess." I went and sat down on the couch, taking my usual position, my arms draped across the back.

She dumped some sugar cubes into her tea and began to drink.

"Grimmjow, One day, you should bring some food so you can eat with me." Orihime smiled brightly.

"Sure…" I said and looked away. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Oh… I'm not sure… What do you want to do Grimmjow?"

"Whatever."

We sat there in a silence for awhile while she finished up her food.

"I like your hair today. It looks nice all messy and not put up."

I had almost forgotten about that. I stroked a hand through my hair as she giggled.

"Do you like stories?"

I looked at her and smiled a smile that would send most people running. "No."

Setting down her empty bowl she came and sat next to me, curling into my side like a kitten. I was shocked by her bold actions, but still put my arm around her shoulder.

"Let me tell you a story Grimmjow. Okay… there was a princess, who was captured by the evil bunny lord. They locked her up far away, in a tower, so she wouldn't be any trouble…"

"Bunny lord?" I said, chuckling.

She frowned, "Yes, bunny lord." I laughed as she pouted.

"The bunny lord took the princess and used her power of light to fuel his empire, which had gone dark."

I chuckled again, and she looked up, "Grimmjowwwww. You can't laugh! I'm serious!"

I raised my hands in apology and motioned for her to continue. She just kept string at me.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you shouldn't scowl so much." Reaching up, she smoothed out the furrow between my eyebrows again, and craning her neck, she kissed my forehead.

As she backed away, I laid my hand gently on her cheek. She froze, looking into my eyes.

Bending slowly, to give her time to look away or say something, I kissed her, gently at first, then we started to move our lips with passion.

Her hand rested on my shoulder, and she squeezed it as she pulled away, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Grimmjow… I'm… I…" She trailed off.

I felt the familiar stabbing in my chest.

Looking away, I spoke, "Sorry. That was too much."

"I… I just don't know… T-this won't work." I heard the beginning of tears in her voice.

My heart skipped a beat, and I took her face in between my palms, crushing my lips against hers, then, suddenly, I got up and left the room.

'_What a fool I am…'_

* * *

I stood outside the door, hearing her soft sniffles, knowing she was crying. I sighed, and scowled as I walked away. I just messed everything up. Fuck, I was a dumb ass. I knew from the very first time she spoke his name, that she was in love with Kurosaki, and when things where finally going my way, I fucked it up.

Now she was as confused as I am, and suffering for it.

She was just taken away from her life, and I go and kiss the chick? Twice?! Shit…

I needed to give her time to think.

Leaning against a wall, I slowly slid to the floor.

I guess that settles it, I can not be loved. It's a shame I even can love, if my fixation with the woman can even be called _love._

What should I do while I wait? I've been sleeping a lot more than usually lately, so I don't really want to sleep. I sighed. It's a good thing arrancars don't dream; sleep is my only escape from _her_.

Bored as hell, I started to think of people to go see. Nnoitora and Sazael where out of the question, I don't think I can handle any of them right now.

Stark is most likely sleeping. Halibel, well… she's a bitch. Yammy is too annoying, and Ulquiorra is a pussy.

Maybe I should go see what Sazael is doing, there's always something new he's working on that might capture my attention, or I could just smash a couple things to mess with him.

Making up my mind, I stood up slowly and headed off to the west, where Sazael's lab is located.

It took me only a short time till I got there, opening the door, and walking cockily in.

"What's up?" I said, pretending not to be interested in anything.

"Hello, Grimmjow-san. What are you doing here?" I scowled at him; he talked like he had a stick up his ass.

"Whatever I want."

"Make yourself at home… "

He waved me off and walked towards the back of the lab, shuffling with his papers in his hand.

He turned slightly, "Oh, Nice hair." then began walking away again.

I stared at him in disbelief. Sazael never, and I mean NEVER likes anyone in his lab. He has to follow you around and watches your every move. Now he was just, telling me _to make myself at home?_

He must have something very busy to be doing. (But apparently not to busy to say something about my messy bed head.) Intrigued, I followed him. He had set his files and various papers down on a desk, and was now leaning over a table. I watched him for a minute or so, before deciding he wasn't doing anything interesting and turned to leave.

That's when I saw her name.

On a paper sticking out of a file on his desk, was the name "Orihime Inoue."

Stealing a glance at him, I took the paper out and read.

"Orihime Inoue is healthy and I'm not seeing any type of rare human diseases in her blood or skin samples. She should be well fit and healthy enough to go forward with the change and procedures. After doing some tests on her, I have concluded that her power and hairpins are indeed, connected to her soul and no matter if the hairpins are destroyed, she will not lose her powers to reject. The change should not affect this or …"

Before I had a chance to continue, Sazael plucked the paper from my hands, and neatly slipped it into the file again.

I growled. You. Do. Not. Pluck. Things. From. Me. _Ever._

"Grimmjow-san, I am very busy. Please leave."

I snarled, exposing my teeth. "That's Grimmjow-sama to you." And without another word, I punched him square in the jar with enough force, I heard something snap. I turned and stormed off.

'_What the fuck was that all about!? When did he even do any tests on her?! What was this _change_ he kept mentioning!?'_

I growled and stomped down the halls, pushing aside anyone in my way. I should have stayed and took the paper, the only reason I didn't was because Orihime doesn't like violence. I screamed in fury and sent a servant running down the halls.

He was never going to touch her again, _ever_. Whatever tests he did, he won't be doing them anymore.

I was too angry to think, I was too angry to do anything. Well, anything that didn't involve violence, which I felt an insanely intent urge to go do. Growling again, I came to my room, and slammed the door shut as I walked in. Kicking a chair across the room, I make my way to the bed.

I was defiantly not in a sleepy mood, but I had nothing else to sit on, since I just kicked my only chair away. My feet dangling off the bed, I took in deep, calming breaths. They didn't help.

I punched my pillow, sending feathers and cloth flying around my face. As I sat and watched them float gracefully down to the bed, I was able to gather my thoughts.

So, I had made the woman I have feelings for, (For the first time in my life) be very confused about her feelings, toward me.

I have discovered some tests that Sazael has been doing behind my back, and I have to figure out what "The change" is.

Well fuck, I was screwed.


	3. I Will Change You

Up. Down. Up. Down… I threw the rubber ball up, hit the ceiling, and caught it, leaning against my bed and sitting on the floor. Instinctively I knew it was close to dinner time. Up. Down. Up. Down.

Should I go and give her her dinner. Or let a servant do it?

Up. Down. Up. Down.

A servant, totally, I won't go.

Up. Down.

But I want to go… to see her…

Up. Down…

I caught the ball and threw it across my room, getting up. Looking around, everything looked messy. The bed's white silk sheets where covered in feathers. On the opposite side of the room, to the left, was my upturned chair. A few feathers littered the floor around the bed.

I walked to the bathroom and got in the shower, not caring it was cold water. Quickly washing, I actually did my hair and walked out to get some clothes.

Once dressed, I left the room, concentrating on the halls.

'_Take a left here… seven steps… Take a right. Twenty steps…'_

Getting to the kitchen, I walked in and saw the servant was just about to leave. He saw me and bowed.

I glanced to make sure there were sugar cubes on the tray. There were.

I growled and turned. Although her room was just around the corner from the kitchen, the walk seemed to take forever.

With my back turned from the arrancar behind me, I took a deep breath, and calmed my nerves. Opening the door, I took a couple steps in, and automatically flipped on the light. She turned in her chair, blinking.

When she saw who it was, her eyes got all wide and deer-like.

For a second, our eyes met each other; she looked away first, her eyes darting down to her lap.

I motioned for the servant to come in. As soon as the tray was to the little table sitting next to Orihime, the arrancar bowed to her, and then back to me.

"Beat it."

She scrambled away, I couldn't blame her. Yammy had a thing for killing servants. She must be scared of us.

My tone softened just a little when I addressed Orihime. "Eat. Someone will be back to get the empty trays later"

I turned to leave, I shouldn't stay, she didn't need me to confuse her even more. Just as I was almost out the door, a soft, whisper reached my ears, "Thank you for the sugar…"

I stopped in mid stride like she hit me. I said nothing, standing there with my back to her.

"Grimmjow…? W-will you stay with me?"

Slowly, I turned and scowled at her, although I think she knew I was forcing it.

'_I should say no, fuck off… Say no… no… NO!'_

"Yes."

Walking to the couch on the left side of the room, I sat down, one leg hanging over the side, one leg up on the couch so I could lean my arm on it.

I could feel the tension in the air. For Awhile, I just watched her eat, nether of us said nothing, of course, that didn't last, even in this predicament.

"Grimmjow? How long have I known you now? Four days, Right?"

I waited before answering. "Yes…"

"Oh…"

For a long while she looked at the moon, before she spoke, very softly. "Grimmjow? Is… is four days enough to fall in love?"

She turned her head to look at me as I answered. The thing was, I couldn't. It was like a punch in the stomach.

'_Was she serious!? She didn't actually _love_ me did she?!'_

I opened my mouth, then shut it again. What the fuck was I supposed to say? I knew I loved her, and half the time I denied it, while the other half I was so sure. What_ is_ love?

I decided to speak the truth. "I know nothing about love."

She smiled slightly, her eyes full of sorrow and something I couldn't read.

"I don't know much, I think no one really knows exactly what love is… But, I know when I, me personally, love someone." She stood up and walked toward me while talking, plopping down softly next to me.

"You feel safe around this person, and feel whole around them. You crave for there voice. You want nothing more to be with them…" Slowly, very slowly, she leaned in, and without thinking, I crushed my lips against hers and kissed her fiercely, but with passion.

I was just glad she responded, although hesitant. I broke the kiss and pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her as she buried her head in the crook of my neck. I was aware she was crying, a few solitary tears.

I held her there for a long while, just holding her, before I spoke. "Orihime, I don't expect you to devote yourself to me, I know you love someone else, also. Just know, I… love you."

She sniffled, "I know. I do too. I do… I know who I love, I know. It's you. I've never felt this way about anyone before, not even…"She paused. "Kurosaki. Yes, I love him, but I love you more. I didn't only change you, you changed me."

No more words where spoken. None where needed too. I just held her, and soon, she fell asleep in my arms. Slowly, I lay down; moving her slightly to lie next to me, but the couch was too small, so mostly she was on my chest.

I draped my arm around her waist, and fell asleep as I listened to her breath.

* * *

Never had I felt so at peace. Was this grass? Yes… it was, I remember feeling it once… on a mission to the living world

But… What was I wearing?

Looking down, I was laying in a grassy meadow in… pants? Grey pants with a grey jacket, buttoned down low to see my white shirt underneath.

What the fuck? Where were my clothes? I stood up, Feeling all wrong in these clothes.

"Grimmjow!" Turning stiffly, I saw Orihime running toward me, in a grey skirt, and a jacket kinda like mine, with a red bow. She reached me and threw her arms around me. "Grimmjow? Where have you been?"

Putting an arm around her waist, I answered, "Where do you think? Right here. Why am I wearing these clothes?"

She stood back, looking puzzled. "What do you mean Grimmjow-san? That's our school uniform." She waggled her eyebrows at me, "Don't tell me you skipped school, that's why you where gone today!"

I scowled, I don't like mind games. "What the hell is wrong with you? I don't go to school."

For another moment she looked confused. "You're dropping out?"

I growled, getting angry. She looked up and rested her hand on my forehead, then slid down to my cheek.

"Are you sick?" I was about to growl at her, when I realized something. Her hand… was on my cheek. My left cheek…

My mask was gone.

Grabbing her hand, my own reached up and stroked my flesh. Ok, now I was fucking mad_ and_ confused.

"What. Happened. To. My. Mask?" I spoke each word clearly, and calmly, I was on the verge of yelling.

I expected her to look confused again, instead she sneered at me, her face looked… evil?

"Oh, Grimmjow… " She sighed.

Out of nowhere she took a zanpaktou that formed out of mid air, and drove it in my stomach.

I gurgled up blood, and she shoved me off her sword.

Walking slowly toward me, she twirled her zanpaktou in her hands, and smiled an evil, ugly smile that looked nothing like her.

She swung her sword, and I grabbed it, my eyes went wide as it cut my palm.

"What …are you… doing?" I huffed out, shit; I think she damaged my lung more than my stomach. It was then; holding my wound with my other hand, that I noticed my hollow hole was gone, too.

Her face went from, rage, to confusion, back to rage, then settled on confusion, tears running down her cheeks, mixing with my blood.

"Grimmjow… Help me…" With that, she screamed.

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. I was sweating and panting. When I sat up, Orihime had grunted in her sleep, and rolled off me on the couch.

'_Was…was that a dream?' _

I looked down at Orihime's sleeping form, she looked so happy. Surly it was.

B-but… Arrancar's don't dream! Everyone knows that! No one has ever had a dream here!

I growled and felt my stomach. No wound. I felt my mask. Still there. I didn't have to feel for my hole, I knew it was there.

Slowly, I got up, and began pacing.

'_So… I had a dream… why? Was it because I let my feelings out? Was it because I was with someone I love? And what did it mean?! FUCK!'_

Then, I remembered Szayel's paper I found in his lab. The tests he had done on her… The "Change"…

I had completely forgotten! I was an idiot!

Turning, I walked to the couch and took hold of Orihime's shoulders, shaking her gently awake.

She opened her eyes, and blinked a couple times, then reached up on rubbed her eyes.

"Grimmjow?"

"Orihime, I need you to tell me something." She looked confused and a little scared, which I didn't get.

"Has Szayel ever experimented on you?" Her eyes got all wide and, she looked away.

My voice got hard. "What did he do?"

Waving her hands in front of her face, she shook her head franticly, "Nothing, nothing!"

I glared, more mad at him then her. "Don't lie to me."

Dropping her hands in her lap, she looked at them. "I don't know. He came when you where gone, and told me he needed to work with me. That was the last thing I remember. Then I woke up in here." She gestured the couch.

Snarling I stepped away from the couch and made for the door. I was almost there when Aizen's voice rang around my head.

'_My dear Espada, there will be a meeting in the main hall. Orihime, you must come too.'_

I looked over and by the look on her face, knew she could hear him, too.

'_Do not be late. Five minutes.'_

Nothing more was spoken. It was weird how Aizen could talk to us though his mind, good thing he couldn't read our thoughts, and then I would really be fucked.

I glared, Szayel would wait. "Come on, we shouldn't be late." Scrambling up, Orihime walked over to me, her face pale. I swept my arm under her feet and caught her before she knew what was happening.

"It will be much faster if we go this way." With that, I sonidoed away.

I set her down one corner away, not wanting anyone to see me carrying her. Without a word, I walked around the corner, and into the main doors. Everyone was already there, and Aizen was up on his throne, looking down at me with a hint of a smile.

Bowing, I took a spot near the base of his throne.

Orihime walked to the middle of the room, and was about to follow me when Aizen spoke.

"Are you enjoying your stay, Orihime Inoue?"

"Y-yes Aizen-sama." She looked nervous and scared, I had to fight the urge to go stand next to her.

"That's good. But I have bad news." He looked away from her and met the eyes of the Espada as he spoke. "We have an intruder. It seems like five of Orihime's nakama have invaded Hueco Mundo."

A picture formed in the middle of the room, and the first one I saw was _that strawberry_…

I glanced up to see her reaction. She looked like she might fall, staring wide eyed at the moving picture.

"It seems," Aizen went on, "That at first he only had three with him, but two more Shinigami had joined him. Do not underestimate them, the four humans alone, had broken into the Seiretiei and caused chaos."

"So, what ya' saying is, they have come for Orihime? She was the fourth friend?"

Everyone looked at her, but she was still staring at her friends.

"Yes. But it matters not. She belongs to us now, and is loyal to me. Right, Orihime Inoue?"

Finally, her eyes shifted up to his. Aizen raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

"Who are you loyal too?"

"You Aizen-sama."

Without looking away from her, he spoke. "Szayel"

"Yes, my lord?" I growled, and I noticed Yammy look at me.

"How was your report?"

"I have concluded that Orihime Inoue is healthy, and her Shun Shun Rikka is connected to her soul, if the hair pins are destroyed, they will still exist, and the change from human, to hollow, then arrancar will not change that."

My heart stopped. I was such a dick! Why didn't I realize that before! What other change could there be for a human in Hueco Mundo!?

Orihime looked around panicking, and all the Espada in the room looked just as shocked as me.

"Yes, I intend to turn Orihime into an arrancar, and have her join my army."

It was too much for her, she fell to her knees. "I'm… I'm sorry Aizen-sama, it… it just came as a shock."

A single tear fell to the ground, and she hastily wiped it away. I'm not sure anyone else noticed.

Aizen didn't see or didn't care, he continued. "The process should take no more than a couple hours; all we need to do is have a hollow suck out her soul, and make her in to one of you. Then, using the soukyoku I will change her." He looked back to Orihime. "I assure you, the process will not hurt."

He spoke so matter-of-factly. Like he was explaining the sky was blue instead of how to take her life away.

He smiled, and she practically crumbled under his gaze.

"The process will start now. Szayel already has on hollow ready; I will not want any of you to do this. You are dismissed."

Szayel was the only one who didn't move, and me. I stood there, and met her gaze. There where tears in her eyes, and she looked absolutely terrified.

I tried to think, I couldn't let this happen!

"Grimmjow, I have already dismissed the Espada, you may go now." I felt the prickle of Aizen's sprit energy on my skin. Slowly, I left the room, knowing there was nothing I could do…

* * *

I stood out side the door, listening. There was no noise for a couple minutes, and then she screamed. Only once…

Only once… I couldn't remember if it was painless to have your soul eaten, but I would bet my left arm it wasn't.

After a couple seconds, nothing happened, but her reiatsu faded.

I felt a hollow sprit energy, which still had a bit of Orihime's reiatsu.

I knew there was a process in which the hollow had to go through to be transformed, before the soukyoku was needed.

I got up, and was about to leave, when I heard a hollow yell. I knew it was her.

I sonidoed away from there as fast as I could.

* * *

I lay in the sand, watching the moon above, dipping my hand into the sand, letting it trail down my arm.

How long had it been? Two hours? Three at most. There was a weird feeling of sadness in my chest; sure I had been sad before, but never like this.

I felt numb. I was sure that this kind of sadness brought water to human's eyes, but not me. I just felt numb. I couldn't feel the sand in my palm; I couldn't feel the sand against my arms, or back. I could only feel the sadness.

I can still feel her reiatsu, coated hollow. I've been waiting. Waiting for that arrancar reiatsu to come.

It seems to take eternity. I closed my eyes, and just lay there, stroking the sand.

My eyes snapped open when I felt it. An intense spiritual pressure. An arrancar's spiritual pressure, coated with Orihime's.

I sat up sharply. It's was so strong! Greater than mine! Even Starks! How could this happen? She was so weak in human state; even in hollow state her reiatsu was weak!

It slowly died down, to the size of a hollow. She was compressing it.

I got up, and ruffled sand out of my hand and off my clothes. Quickly, I made my back to Hueco Mundo.

I had to see her. I had to know she was still the same Orihime I fell in love with.

Dieing, and becoming arrancar will change you…

I growled, I _needed_ to see her.

* * *

GASP! THE CHANGE!

:3 Cliff hanger eh?

Anyways, I just noticed, I was spelling Szayel's name wrong last chapter. :/ Eh…

I think I need to make Grimmjow more… Grimmjow-esh in the nest chapter. He's getting too fluffy, don't you think? Or no?

Also, cats play with balls of yarn, Panthers play with rubber balls. :D

Comment Please?


	4. Love No More?

AHH! Sorry I made you wait so long. :( To make it up, next time I update, I'll give you alink to Orihime's Outfit.

Ima draw it and post on Deviant Art. :D

ENJOY!

* * *

I leaned against the wall, clenching my hands into fists so hard they where shaking. For some reason the arracnars nor espada could go see her yet. It was quite a turn out, even Stark got off his lazy ass for the occasion. The only arracnar not present where Nnoitora and Barrgain.

No one had ever felt such a strong spiritual pressure since Aizen, but no one _really_ knows how strong he is. Some of the lower arrancars wonder if she is stronger than Aizen, others say she isn't. He would have disposed of her.

I knew better, and so did the espada. He wouldn't dispose of her. Aizen would twist her mind, and make her obey him…

"You're bleeding Grimmjow." I looked up at Halibel, who held out a silk white handkerchief, with a yellow "H" sewn in the corner.

(Ok, so Halibel wasn't that big of a bitch, I just didn't like her.)

Looking down, I opened my fists slowly. I had held my fists so tightly, my finger nails made four deep gashes in my palm.

Looking up slowly, I smiled at her.

"I don't need that." I told her smoothly as I lifted my hand and flicked my tongue out, licking the blood away.

She made a look of disgust and folded her handkerchief into four sections and neatly folded it away in her shirt with one swift move.

Turning her back to me, she walked away into the small crowd. I let my hands fall down, dripping blood steadily to the floor.

I could tell my face screamed of sorrow, so I let it drop angrily.

'_I can't let anyone know I'm pissed as hell, and hurting.'_

The familiar numbness etched its way across my chest. I wanted so badly to punch something.

Sazael came out the doors as soon as they opened, glowing with satisfaction. He stood to the side and Aizen came up, flanked by Gin Ichimaru and Tosen.

"My dear arrancar," Aizen's voice rang out. "I'm sure you felt it already, I am just as surprised as you are. There is no reason Orihime Inoue's sudden boost of power." He smiled slightly. "But, I have been successful."

I just wanted to scream and wipe that little smug looking grin off his fucking face.

My anger diminished totally when she came out of the shadows. She stopped at Aizen's side, between a smiling Gin and him.

Her orange hair had gotten longer, by just an inch or so, and was still held back from falling into her face by those blue hairpins.

Ulquiorra's hollow hole was just below his collar bones, hers was just above, on her neck. The mask reminded me of a tiara; it curled slightly around her hairpins and went all the way around her head, like a halo.

Aizen held his hand up towards her, and she turned around full circle slowly. I saw that her mask had another piece. It came down from the back of the halo part, and went down her spine, breaking into two and curled slightly around her waist.

Sometimes, when an arrancar changes, they get tattoos that resemble their adjustas form. She had none that I can see.

He arrancar outfit had changed, to fit her new… body. It was cut into a low "v" at the top, to show her hollow hole. Her sleeves had lost the poof thing they had, and went down to her fingers. The part where her mask went around her waist and down her back didn't have cloth over them. Her shirt pointed down, just covering her belly button. Her hakama hung low, but showed nothing explicit, but the top of her hips. Her sash was white and tucked into it was a silk-see-threw type of material that flowed when she moved.

I was captured, and a quick glance around showed everyone else was two.

"Orihime Inoue, the Sun of Las Noches." Aizens voice sucked out all the magic,

I finally looked into her eyes. I held back a hiss, there wasn't any light reflected in her eyes. They where dead, vacant. Her face, expressionless.

'_I knew it…' _I don't know if she is stronger than Aizen, but apparently it was too damn powerful to leave alone He did something, messed with her mind, took away her free will.

"She is by far the most powerful arrancar I have created, but she will not be given a rank into the Espada." Some of the Espada loosened up. They where tense with fear of being thrown away for her.

Aizen continued talking, addressing Orihime. "Orihime Inoue. You belong to the arrancar of Hueco Mundo. You will serve them, and will obey them.

She nodded stiffly.

"Unless they order you to do something that conflicts with something I, Gin or Tosen gave you, you are to obey, and never harm them."

Was I the only one who noticed her shudder? She bowed, stiff and formal.

Smiling in success, Aizen turned, addressing us in his, 'I-am-god' voice.

"You are dismissed." His eyes met mine and I felt his unmistakable sprit energy crawl against my skin.

"Grimmjow, you are no longer obligated to care for her."

Aizen turned and re-entered the hall, Gin and Tosen following. I glared. I hated him with all of my very being. Not only was he a Shinigami who controls us, he had just taken away the one person, in my whole existence, that ever loved me. The one person I felt anything but rage and lust for.

Said person gracefully walked forward, past all the arrancars glaring at her, meeting no ones eyes and disappeared down the hall.

'_NO! Aizen isn't going to win. Orihime is still there, just shackled in her own mind.'_

I was going to be the one to break the chains. With a snarl, I stormed off after her, not caring about the curious glances I got.

* * *

Damn, she moved fast. I nearly ran down the halls following her spiritual energy. I growled when I felt Nnoitora's coming up to her.

At least he stopped her. I growled as I came up to the hall they where in, listening before I turn the corner.

"So, pet-sama. I hear you have to do everything I tell you now, no more rules, huh?"

I could feel my newly closed wounds on my palm open as I clenched my fists.

"You sure look nice in that new uniform, what do ya' about coming to spend the night with me? It must be close to your bed time…"

I couldn't take it. I turned to corner sharply, ready to fight if I have too, anything to get her away from him.

I saw him leaning over Orihime, her back against the wall. His hands were on her waist, going lower… and lower…

"Nnoitora, I need the girl." He looked up, glaring. I glared right back.

"I'm busy playing with her." My eyes darted to Orihime. Still dead as ever.

"I am still her baby-sitter. I need to show her her room, and I advise you don't hurt her."

"Who said I'm going to hurt her? I was actually going to make her feel good…" He smiled at me.

I swear, Nnoitora was crazier than me, and that was saying something.

"I told you… Aizen made _me_ care for the girl. You can fuck her any other time, I don't care, but right now, I need her." I growled, deep in the back of my throat.

'_What the fuck was I saying?!?!?' _

We glared for a little while longer in silence before Nnoitora took a step back and held his hands up.

"Fine, I'm gone." Looking back at her he smiled evilly. "We'll continue this later Pet-sama."

He stormed past me and left. _'Like fuck you will'_

Nether of us moved. I concentrated on Nnoitora's energy getting farther away. When he was a good fucking distance away, I spoke.

"You."

"Yes Master?" I growled.

"You know where your room is? I assumed it changed."

"Yes Master."

"Lead me to it."

"Yes Master."

She turned on her heel and walked. I followed, my hands sunk deep in my pockets, evaluating her.

Orihime's hair flowed as she walked, but some of it was trapped under the mask, and I wondered if she could reject it so her hair went over it.

('Cause everyone knows your hollow mask goes over your hair as well as skin, and you can't get under it.)

She stopped just a couple halls away from my room. No surprise though, all the arrancar's rooms where by each other. I walked right in and sat down on her bed, studying her standing by the door as it closed

My face softened a little, and so did my voice as I spoke.

"Orihime. Do you remember me?"

"Yes master, you are Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, sexta Espada."

Orihime sounded as void as she looked.

'_Hell, she could give Ulquiorra a run for his money.'_

I growled, "No. Do you remember who you where as a human?"

The higher your sprit energy, the more you remembered of your living life. She should remember every last detail.

"No master."

I didn't know how frustrated I was. I lost it.

"NOTHING!? You remember NOTHING!?!? Do you remember your love for me? For life?! What about your friends!? Do you not even care about them anymore!?" I had crossed the room and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. She just stood there while I yelled at her.

"I am not the same Orihime Inoue I was, Master. I do not feel anymore. I do not remember."

"BULL SHIT! I AM AN ARRANCAR! I FEEL! YOU MADE ME FEEL! I REMEMBER MY LIFE!"

Orihime said nothing, just looked at me, no, she was looking _through_ me.

I crushed my lips against hers in frustration. I forced my tongue past her lips, demanding she respond.

Nothing. I opened my eyes. Nothing…

Growling, I turned away from her suddenly, causing her to go back against the door.

I could hear her panting. "I am sorry I could not please you Master."

"NO!" I turned to face her. "I am NOT your master. No arrancar is your master! You. Have. No. Master. Get that in your fucking head."

I spit the words out, punctuating each one.

Slowly, ever so slowly, my breathing went down as I stood there, watching her. Closing my eyes, I looked away. "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

Turning, I walked stiffly to a chair in the corner.

Other than that, she had only one chair, in another corner, and her bed. There was a small desk, but nothing was on it but a couple files and papers.

"I'm going to stay for the night, to make sure no one bothers you. Go to bed, it's late."

"Yes Mast-"

"If you say Master one more time I will seriously think of hurting you." _'No I wouldn't.'_

"Yes Grimmjow-sama."

She loosened her sash and neatly plucked off her silk-like-cape and folded it neatly on the desk. Making her way across the room, Orihime Threw her sash to the floor, letting her Hakama fall to the floor. Without hesitating she steeped out of it and kicked it away with grace. Despite my feeble attempts to look away, I couldn't, I mean, she did have a nice ass. I surprised me that she still wore panties, most of the women who had a hakama instead of skirts didn't.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she un-laced her boots and put them to the side.

I turned, and glanced at the papers on her desk, think that was all she was taking off. I let my thoughts stray as I sorted threw the various maps of Hueco Mundo someone left for her.

'_She sure was messy. I don't know for sure if she just threw clothes all over the place when she wasn't all brainwashed…'_

I glanced back at her, expecting her to be just getting in bed, but Orihime was in the process of taking off the panties, her bra was thrown to the side of the bed.

"Wait! Leave those on." I looked from her tits to her face with effort.

'_If she was herself, she wouldn't want me checking her out. Damn, if she was so lost in herself she didn't mind being nude, I had work to do.'_

"Yes Grimmjow-sama."

Her hands left the rim of her cotton panties and she climbed into bed, pulling the covers over herself.

Her back was to me, but I could tell she was awake by her breathing. Ever so slowly, it slowed down, until I knew she was asleep.

I groaned and tried not to think of all the things I could do to her, and looked back to the files.

I dosed off, but kept waking up every so often. I had woken up for about the seventh time, and rubbed my eyes. Only about four hours had passed. I yawned, nice and big and looked over at her.

I was about to look away when she muttered something.

My mind froze over. I was so shocked I spoke out loud.

"Holy Shit! She still talks in her sleep!"

Orihime Grunted and I smiled to myself. I silently dragged my chair over and sat next to the bed, leaning over her.

She turned around, facing me. The sheets still covered her, but her face had changed back to the peaceful expression she wore while she used to sleep.

Grunting softly, Orihime muttered something between "Don't kill my beetles." Or "My moat is full of needles."

I made a face. She was still so random.

It went on like that for about twenty minutes, my listening to her mumbles. I didn't want to go back to sleep, I didn't want to miss anything.

This was proof enough for me. Orihime was still in there somewhere. Whatever Aizen did to her didn't erase _her. _

Out of no where her nose scrunched up like she smelled something bad and tossed a couple of times. I frowned, _'Was she having a bad dream?'_

Her face stared to sweat.

"No… Don't… Leave me… Go back…"

I noticed her breathing speed up, and hitch like someone hit her.

"Go back… Ichigo…'

My eyes widened. So she was having a nightmare? Telling Kurosaki to leave her. Was that good or bad?

"Ichigo… Grimmjow… Leave…"

I smiled grimly. I was there. Surly that was bad, but I felt happy that Kurosaki didn't dominate her dreams, err… Nightmares.

"No… no… no… NO!"

Out of no where she screamed and sat up so quickly she blurred and pulled out a zanpaktou out of thin air, pointing it right at my throat.

Orihime's eyes looked crazed and she was covered in sweat.

I lifted my hands slowly, showing I meant no harm.

"It's just me Orihime."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, and then grew big and deer-like. Slowly they re-focused and she dropped the sword.

It disappeared with a shimmer before it even touched the ground.

Bowing on her bed, one hand over her hearts, the other flat on the bed. She spoke, somewhat breathless, but as emotionless as ever.

"My apologies, Grimmjow-Sama. I accept any punishment you give me for drawing my Zanpaktou."

I dropped my hands and scowled slightly. (My scowl never left my face.)

It was only then I noticed the sheet had fallen, exposing her naked breasts. The sheet was half under her now, and I didn't want to pull it out from under her, to I just took off my jacket and threw it at her.

Orihime cached it with the hand that was over her heart without looking up.

"Put that on and zip it up."

(Yeah, my jacket had a zipper; it just felt weird when it was closed. _Clothes_ in general where uncomfortable. )

"Thank you Grimmjow-sama."

"Grimmjow," I said as I turned in my chair. "Just Grimmjow."

"Yes sir."

I frowned. "No Sir. Just _Grimmjow_."

I heard the zip and turned around. She sat cross-legged, her hands cupping her knees.

"Yes Grimmjow."

"Good." I sat back and watched her. She didn't even twitch. I noticed she only blinked every ten seconds. _'Weird.'_

"You still must be tired, you only slept a couple hours." I yawned. "I haven't slept well in a long time. Scoot over."

Orihime bowed her head slightly and scooted.

I lied down and pushed her pillow aside, using my arm. I stared at the ceiling, my right arm on my stomach.

I was aware of her still sitting next to me, leaning against the wall lining her bed on the right side.

I tried to ignore Orihime and failed.

Sighing, loudly, I turned my head lazily and met her gaze. Orihime was just sitting there, staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, Grimmjow. I am simply looking."

I smiled, showing my gums and looked back up. "What'cha looking at?"

"Grimmjow shouldn't scowl all the time."

I felt my eyes get huge. There was no emotion in her voice, but, she had told me that before. My head slowly turned. Nothing showed in her face.

I sighed._ 'Yes, she was defiantly in there. She just didn't know it yet.'_

"So I've been told. Lie down. Sleep."

I closed my eyes and turned my head once again. I felt like I might pass out. I've never been so stressed or mentally exhausted in my life.

I felt her moving, and figured she was going to lie next to me.

That was when I felt her hand spread out over my right shoulder, trying to cover as much skin as possible.

Her hand slid down and rested on my right breast. I shut my eyes tighter as I felt her head hesitantly rest on my chest, opposite of her hand.

Slowly, without moving my head, I opened my eyes and looked down at her.

Orihime was staring at her hand. No light reflected in her glassy emotionless eyes, despite the dim light from the high barred window.

I couldn't tell what she was thinking. I sighed, making my chest go up silently.

As slowly as I did, her eyes rolled up to meet mine. I tilted my head to the right to get a better look.

She was still stunning in the pale moon light, as beautiful as ever. Distinctly and slowly she turned her head and kissed my chest softly. She closed her eyes.

I watched as her face slowly change and I felt her breathing slow against my side.

Lifting my arm slowly, so I wouldn't wake her, I laid my hand on hers gently. She smiled slightly in her sleep and curled her fingers around mine.

I sighed, a long, painful sigh.

Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as I thought…

* * *

I yawned, loudly, without opening my eyes. I've slept awhile, I could tell by how refreshed I felt.

I scowled, _'What's this?' _

My hand was on something smooth and hard. I finally opened my eyes.

'_WELL FUCK ME!'_

I had curled up in the night, around Orihime. My legs curled against her thighs, my head resting in her stomach. She was lying on her side, and my left arm was around her waist, my right curled into my chest. My hand was around her, resting on the spine part of her mask.

'_Well damn, this is embarrassing.'_

Only now did I realize her hand was curled in my now messy hair, loosely.

Taking a deep breath I sunk back into her stomach. I knew it was morning, I could just tell. I even knew what time it was, (10:43) but it still looked night. (All arrancars had a special "Clock" in them, and the tower we lived in wasn't under the dome of fake sun.)

I started to feel the mask attached to her back. She was a unique girl.

I must have touched a pressure point or something, because Orihime giggled silently, her stomach moving. I glanced up and just caught the grin as it left her face.

Smiling evilly, I searched around for that same spot. I got it, between two Vertebrae that made up her mask.

The third one up, I should remember this for future references.

She laughed out loud this time, but before she could finish her laugh, Orihime's breath hitched and her eyes snapped open.

She tensed and tried to push away. I held her tightly. "No, don't move."

"Grimmjow-sama, I am sorry for my insolence." Flat. Dead. Nothing.

She tried softly to slide away again.

I growled. "Shut it. There's nothing to apologize for. Just call me Grimmjow."

"Yes, Grimmjow."

Orihime was still tense but at least she wasn't trying to get away from me like I was a monster anymore.

Slowly, she loosened up, and so did I. My hold on her waist wasn't as strong; my arm was sorta just lying there. I closed my eyes again.

"Grimmjow, I have to get dressed for the day."

I sighed. "Yah, yah…"

Slowly I straightened and uncoiled myself from her. "Keep the jacket; I need a clean one anyway."

I sat up and was about to stand when a thought came to me. Turning slightly, I bent and kissed her, fast and hard.

I tore apart our lips, (It just wasn't as enjoyable when she didn't respond.) and knelt close to her ear.

"I love you, don't ever fucking forget that. I will _not_ lose you." I growled quietly in her ear.

Without looking at her face, knowing it was blank and meaningless; I stood and stalked out of the room.

I leaned against the door of her room. How long had I been here? Twenty, thirty minutes?

'_I should leave before she comes out.'_

I sighed, then growled, and started walking.

"What ya' doing Grimmjow? Sneaking away from Orihime-chan's room?"

I was glad my back was to him, so he didn't see as I silently cursed myself.

I turned, smiling my most terrifying smile.

"If she has to obey me, Gin, might as well make use of her." My grin got wider, and so did his.

I couldn't very well let Aizen's best man knowing about our little secret.

"Grimmjow, I would advise ya' stay away from Orihime-chan."

"Is it against the rules?"

"No, it's not. I just advise it. I do love happy endings…" Without another word, he strolled down the hallway.

Looking after Gin, I couldn't help but wonder if Aizen knew about me and her.

He knew everything it seemed, and had spies everywhere.

I laughed out loud.

"Ha! I'm just scarin' my self…"

I walked the opposite direction Gin had taken, down to my room.

I whistled a sad and steady tune as I walked.


	5. I play with your mind

Having nothing better to do all day, I decided to follow Orihime around. (At a distance.)

"I'm not a crazy human who stalks the woman he likes, I'm protecting her!" I smiled deviously to myself. Usually she spent most of her time with Sazael or the servants. Sazael sent her on errands mostly, and did a couple tests throughout the day on her blood. The servants took to her fast, making her clean or prepare dishes. (This is bold, if you think about it.)

I watched as she prepared Starks tea, adding way to much sugar. Usually he likes only one or two cubes. He complained he wouldn't sleep all day. She created a wicked meal for Halibel which she didn't seem to mind.

"Well, at least she still has her way with food…" I sighed and set my head on the table I was sitting in that was situated in the kitchen so I could see but, not easily be seen behind all the shelves of cooking stuff.

I had noticed little things that showed me she was still there, already. She would occasionally hold her arms to her chest when someone scolded her, something she did often as a human.

Once she even called on her Shun-shun Rikka to clean a spill, and a little black one with a mask tapped her on the head, yelling. I swore I saw a ghost of a smile.

I got up and walked out into the dining hall just as she was dismissed. A messenger came and informed me that Kurosaki and his friends reached the halfway point between Hueco Mundo and the entrance they came out of. (It was along way away.)

It should take them no more than a day and a half to reach here, 'cause they met a little arrancar with some worm thing for transportation.

The servant left and I looked across the dinning hall to Orihime. She was sitting next to Stark's Fracción, Lilinette. She seemed to be listening to whatever the girl was laughing about. Looking around, I noticed not much arrancar where here. The dinning hall was a huge room with four entrances on each side. Along the room where four long white benches. That was basically the only things in the room, furniture wise.

I scowled. Of course we don't_ have_ to eat food, but it helps to fill the empty space. (Although it never does.) Ulquiorra and Yammy ate silently at the end of my bench. I looked down at my plate of rice, or, at least it used to be.

"Hello Grimmjow." I scowled, I knew that dead voice anywhere. Looking up, I was correct. A movement caught my eye and I saw Lilinette just before she disappeared threw the door.

"Orihime." She sat across from me and stared the same un-blinking stare. I glanced over to Ulquiorra and Yammy, to busy idly chatting to notice us.

When I glanced back, I noticed she was_ still_ looking at me. I sighed. I seemed to do this a lot around her. (I also scowled, growled, laughed, talked, whispered and cared more than I usually do around her.)

"What are you looking at? It makes me feel fucking weird…" She looked away instantly, staring at the table.

"Sorry Grimmjow, I was just curious." I arched an eyebrow and she looked up.

"Continue…."

Staring lifelessly at the space just above my head, she spoke.

"Grimmjow told me he could remember what it was like being alive."

She stopped talking and I glared. "Aaaaaand?"

Her eyes looked at me again. "What was it like? What where you like alive?"

There was a brief pause as I closed my eyes, instantly memories I usually block came rushing to me.

A big house… A school… a child… my brother… I growled. Those are human things.

"When I became an arrancar, I knew very little about my human life… I had many black holes in my memory. The more powerful you are, the faster it comes back to you. Over time, it all _did _come back." I took a deep breath that was more like a snarl. My face hardened, "I died along time ago, well over 50 years. I one of the youngest here, I wandered as an adjuchas for about ten years." She probably knew I was avoiding the actual question, but she was patent.

"I died at the age eighteen. Shinigami age slowly, was age even slower, some don't age at all. In a little over fifty years, I've aged only two."

I wonder if she's bored… nothing showed. I sighed.

'_Get to answering her question dick face…'_

"Living… living is much like being an arrancar, but, you don't feel hollow, empty. You… well, for lack of a better word, you feel _alive_." I said grimly. "I was much like I am now, rude, violent, and loud."

She rested her elbows on the table, and her chin in her palms. "Did Grimmjow have blue hair?"

I smiled evilly. "Actually, I had black hair. I like it better this way."

She stared at me evenly for a couple seconds. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Yammy and Ulquiorra get up and leave. Making us the only people in the room.

"Grimmjow, forgive me for what I'm about to say, but I believe that to be a lie. I remember nothing of my human life."

The grin instantly left my face. "No." I snarled, instantly furious. "You should, as powerful as you are, remember everything. Aizen messed with you, _that's_ why you don't know who you where, or… are."

I let that sink in. I kept waiting for something I say to strike a cord, for her to show me some emotion. She was always bad at hiding her emotion, or at least around me she was.

'_I got it!'_ The perfect idea! Her nakama! She always cared for them, if I took her to see them, surly they will trigger something in her!

Then… then she would be with_ him_… I growled and she bowed her head.

"Sorry Grimmjow, I shouldn't have questioned you. My apologies, I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I'm not mad at you."

'_Damn, she would take that blame if I told her it was her fault the sky way blue!'_

As she lifted her head, a though flitted threw my mind.

'_Say_ his_ name… Talk about her friends…'_

"Ichigo… he's strong, huh?" I didn't expect anything to happen, but her eyes instantly went wide and she recoiled like I hit her.

I felt a pang of jealously. She responded to _his_ name. Scowling, I racked my brain for her other friends names. From the report, I could only remember two… Rukia and Sado.

"So is Rukia, but Sado looks stronger than her."

"Chad." I scowled.

"What?"

"We call him Chad…" Her eyes where still huge, and I could see fear in them. I noticed her hands where shaking.

"Do you remember? You remember him don't you?"

She began shaking her head. "No. No. No…" She closed her eyes tightly.

Obviously she was fighting whatever Aizen did. I took her face in my hands.

"Look. At. Me." One single tear escaped from her eye and trailed down her cheek.

Orihime tried to pull away. "_Look_ at me Orihime!!"

Her eyes snapped open. I could see the fight going on inside her. More silent tears flowed down her cheeks.

Without thinking, I smashed my lips against hers. I could taste her tears. My tongue explored her mouth, making the kiss deeper, more intimate. She hesitated, and then responded, forming her lips against mine.

We broke for air and I took a quick look around, Yep, still alone.

Her eyes where still closed, and she was breathing deeply. _'At least the tears stopped.'_

Slowly, her eyes opened. Nothing. Still the glassy grey-blue they where before, but not totally emotionless. I could see, deep down, she was scared.

"Grimmjow…" Did her voice sound different? Yes… It did. It wasn't as flat. "I… I just can't think… There are so many holes… It's all mixed together."

Slowly, my hands slid from her face, resting on the table. I sighed.

"You will. You will…" My face hardened. _'Well fuck, this is going to take awhile.'_

For some reason I felt frustrated, and… sad? I stood.

"You better go. We shouldn't be seen together too much, it could cause… problems…"

I growled threw clenched teeth. Turning on my heel, I stalked away stuffing my hands in my pockets.

'_Oh, yeah… This won't be hard at all__…' _

* * *

Deciding not to follow Orihime around anymore, I walked around blindly thinking of something that would be time worthy.

I growled, and knew what I was going to do. I was going to take a bath.

'_I already took a shower this morning… but my showers have been rushed lately…'_

That just shows how bored I am at the moment. I_ like_ my showers short, and I hardly ever take baths.

'_I hate water…'_

I entered my room for the first time in two days. Spotless. A servant must have cleaned my mess.

I grunted at the light from the window. Grabbing my pillow and nosily dragging a chair over, I stood under the window. I stuffed the pillow in the window, it was a perfect fit.

Jumping down, I kicked the chair away, not caring where it landed and walked to the bathroom.

Filling the tub with steamy water, I undressed. Looking in the mirror, my body was lean and strong. The way I stood summed up my cocky, mean attitude, and so did my face.

Everything about me screamed "Deadly predator". Every movement I made was rough and harsh. This was who I am.

Around _her_… Around her I became a completely different person, or at least I _felt_ like a different person. I sighed.

The room was now filled with steam, making it very hard to see. Shutting off the water, I climbed in. I continued thinking.

Around her, I didn't react like I should. The little things that piss me off with other people are okay with her. (Most of the time.)

Everything about me changed, if that was a good thing, I don't know. Is it a bad thing? _'HELL YES!'_

I actually think I like myself better around her, but if people found out… it could be trouble. Not just for me, but for her too.

I scowled silently at the water. There was so much steam I could barely see my own hand. I like my showers like this, almost burning hot.

My tub was about 5ft long and 3ft wide. Really, it seemed too big to me, but it was nice enough.

Grunting, I sank lower into the water, so it was to my chest. I smiled involuntary as the water swished though my hollow hole. The inch or so of skin surrounding the hole was more sensitive, not to mention the darkened skin inside.

I ran my finger around the hole. I can't really explain the feeling to myself… it gave a fucking weird tingle, but was… pleasurable…

I gritted my teeth to keep from moaning.

With a grunt I draped my arms against the sides of the sides of the tub. I closed my eyes.

I was completely aware of the desire that pulsed through me, as I imagined certain things involving Orihime.

I chuckled. I couldn't deny it, I _am_ Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I wanted her, not just emotionally, but physically. It was getting to the point where I_ needed. _I growled, stretching my toes to the end of the tub.

I sighed, but it came out as a "Ahhh... I need to destroy something…"

I tensed my muscles, and un-tensed repeatedly. It felt good.

My muscles tensed on their own when I heard a loud '_thak!'_ and a muffled squeal followed by a softer _'thud'._

Groaning, I sat up, pulling the plug with my toes. Quickly I flew the stone door open and walked out into my room, scowling.

She had tripped over the chair I had kicked while covering my window and was bent over the chair, her ass promptly up in the air. Her hair was sprawled about her in a halo.

"HAHAHAHA! Having trouble walking eh?!"

Instantly I loosened up as Orihime snapped her head up. She stumbled up, and (unsuccessfully) tried to get to her feet. Her leg hit the foot of the upturned chair and she half fell back over.

Who knew stumbling could look oddly cute and hysterically funny at the same time?

My mind went to the thoughts earlier in the tub, and I chuckled darkly as she bent low, bowing.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow! It was dark and I didn't know you had placed a chair here!"

I smiled, showing teeth. She was amusing, and even though it was way to low, her voice sounded more like it used to.

Orihime was still bowed, and her fiery hair fell around her, obscuring her face from me. I knew a faint blush was there.

Insanely aware of my naked, dripping body, I walked forward smiling. Grabbing her chin softly, I lifted her face. Orihime stood as I did so, looking at me with startled eyes. I smiled wider. (If that was possible)

An intense wave of pure, hot desire ran down my body, and gathered in my loins.

I wanted to play. My hand slid down to the shoulder, and I walked forward slowly, as she walked back.

Her eyes got wider as her back met the wall. Pressing my wet body against hers, I buried my head in the crook of her neck, my hands on her hips. I smiled and bit her neck, hearing her gasp. Taking that as encouragement, I moved one hand to her ass, and the other trailed up Orihime's side as I licked a trail to her jaw line.

"G- Grimmjow…" I couldn't believe it, she sounded …like her! (Too much pleasure and a little breathless, but still.)

Biting her bottom lip, I kissed her, my tongue entering her partly open mouth. Hesitantly, Orihime twisted one hand in my hair, the other resting on my shoulder as she molded her lips to mine.

She tasted so good, she was so innocent, so… I smiled against her lips. So unlike me.

Orihime was the exact opposite of me.

Turning my head, I let her gather her breath, and proceeded to reach for the zipper under her "V" neck shirt.

"Grimmjow…" She moaned as I ground against her. "P-please… stop…" She moaned breathlessly, and for some odd reason, I did, my hands stilled.

Orihime was breathing franticly. Looking up into her face, I smiled a little ruefully.

"Oh, sorry… I take it you want to stay a virgin?"

Looking at me right in the eyes, she blew past the things she was feeling, and spoke.

"Y-yes…"

I smiled, and moved my hands to her back, clutching her to me. "Heh… Are ya' sure? We could have a very fun night…" I laughed as she pulled away, her blush getting redder.

Her eyes looked around my room, not touching me.

She looked exactly like herself, except her eyes. Even in the dim light I could tell they still reflected nothing. Huh. Weird.

Chuckling, I kissed her fiercely. "Another time then…"

Walking slowly, I went and grabbed pants from the bathroom. I was aware of her walking slowly around the room.

Not bothering to mess with my hair, I went out shirtless. Leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, I watched her look around, glancing at me once in a while with a light blush.

I scowled slightly. "What?"

She sat down on the edge of the bed. "No, nothing!" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that… uh…" Orihime covered her face with her hands and blurted out what she was thinking. "You're the first man I've ever seem naked!"

I smiled deviously. "I hope you liked it." She blushed furiously behind her hands.

I walked over and lay down next to her, my feet hanging off the edge. For some reason I took a strand of her hair and twirled it around my finger repeatedly. She didn't seem to mind.

"Grimmjow?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why is it so dark in here?"

I threw my head back into the mattress and laughed. Orihime looked over at me, causing the strand to slip from my fingers.

"Did I say something funny?"

I smiled grimly. "No, I just have a funny sense of humor."

Orihime pursed her lips, but said nothing more as she looked around.

"Ah. You covered your window!"

Without asking, she bounded off the bed with a little skip and grabbed the chair by the door. Dragging it just below the window, Orihime un stuffed it. Pale moonlight flooded the room. I bared me teeth in a snarl, the light bothered me, but I wasn't going to say anything.

Without looking, she threw the pillow over her shoulder. I caught it right before it hit me face. Jumping down lightly, she walked over to the white desk in the far upper left corner.

Loosening her sash, she took off the flowing clear cape like material folded at the top, and threw it over the desk. Balancing on one foot she took off one boot at a time.

I have to admit I was a little disappointed this was all she took off as Orihime walked back over.

Sitting cross legged, she moved to the edge of the bed and smiled slightly.

"So, um… can I or, we take a nap? I know it's only about noon, but I'm really tired." To exaggerate her statement, Orihime yawned.

"Sure, we can get up before dinner." I said, rubbing my mask.

Reminding me of a puppy, she cuddled up under the covers and looked at me. It was strange, such emotionless eyes on her happy face.

"Are you going to sleep too Grimmjow…?" She was already falling under, and let her head hit the pillow.

"I'm not that tired." It was true; I was actually full of energy.

Smiling slightly, her eyes drooped lower. "Ah… Grimmjow, you…" She muttered, before falling to sleep.

I watched as her breathing got slower, as she fell deeper into sleep. I moved from my sitting position on the side and pulled my legs up under me, crossing them.

My movement caused her eyes to flutter.

"Thank you for watching me… Grimmjow…" She turned slightly and went back to sleep. Actually, I don't think she was awake when she said that, just dazed.

My old self and new self were conflicting.

Personally, I didn't feel that much different. I still felt cold hearted, and ruthless, just toned down. Orihime made me feel… emotions other than what I was used to, but she couldn't erase me, I'm still me.

With a jolt I realized something. She tamed me. A part of me didn't like that, but a greater part thought it was actually… enjoyable.

I smiled to myself, and laughed quietly.

It seemed the kitten has tamed the panther.

"Mmm… No… no…"

'_Aw fuck…' _I forgot about that nightmare she has last time she fell asleep.

"Ahh…" She groaned and a thin sheen of sweat broke out over her body, like she was struggling.

I didn't think. I reacted. I scooted over, and lifted her head softly, moving so she could use my thigh as a pillow. Absently I took another strand of her hair and twirled it around my index finger repeatedly while I watched her face.

Pain and confusion swept across her face, before slowly, she went back to that peaceful look Orihime wears as she sleeps.

She stopped mumbling. I grinned. _'Oh yeah, I am the man.'_

* * *

I sat there for about an hour or so, when she shuttered. I didn't think anything of it. Then she did it again, like she was cold. I frowned.

"Hey, are ya' waking up?"

Nothing. I leaned down, examining her face.

With a cry that sounded like a sob, her eyes snapped open and she sat up, banging her head into mine.

I growled and threw my head back. Leaning away from her, I held my nose.

"You have a fucking hard head!"

I was aware that she sat up, and glanced at her. Orihime was staring at the door.

"What? You have a bad dream?"

For a long moment she said nothing, sat perfectly still, never taking her eyes off the door. She didn't even blink.

"He's… he entered… he's here." Silent as ever, a single tear rolled from her eye.

Immediately I understood, and searched for his spiritual pressure to confirm my suspicions.

My head cocked to the side as I found him. Taking a deep breath, I spoke, as if reciting a report to Aizen.

"Yes. Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends have broken the walls to Hueco Mundo in the west halls."

She said nothing as I stared at the door hatefully, as if it would burn under my gaze.

This is what I wanted, I reminded myself. I knew how to do it. Get her memories back. All of them. The fact that she realized the second they set foot in the walls of Hueco Mundo confirmed it.

Standing, I jumped from the bed, landing in front of the bathroom. "Get up. Now. Other arrancars will just be dying to challenge them. We have to get there before they do."

Finally she turned her head. "W-what?"

"Get. Up. We're going to see your nakama, so they… can take you home."

I turned and spoke without looking at her. "Get dressed." I closed the door behind me, leaving her to herself.

Immediately I went and took a jacket from the rack next to the marble sink, sliding it on. Silently I slid my boots on.

Looking in the mirror, I spoke out loud to myself. "Don't lose it; don't kill anyone of her friends, especially_ him_."

With a sigh-like snarl, I grabbed the clear hair gel I always manage to steal when I get sent on missions to the human world.

I started to quickly style my hair. (To hell with letting them see me with my hair down!)

I finished, and left quickly, not wanting to look at myself anymore.

* * *

With my powerful stride, I went down the hallways, Orihime following swiftly behind. I needed to get there before someone encountered them, or they split up.

'_Almost there… Almost there…'_ I don't know why I was in a hurry to lose the only thing in my life I ever loved.

Left turn. Right turn. Right again. Almost there… left turn.

I growled. Looking over my shoulder. Orihime was keeping up good. She had grown stronger in the transition from human, to hollow, to arrancar.

If we continued at this pace, we could get there in about five minutes. If we sonido we could get there in thirty seconds.

'_The faster the better.'_ I could already feel the numbness creep down my chest.

"I take it you know how to sonido? Follow me." Without a backward glance, we both set off at high speed, the walls blurred past us.

I stopped just two halls away from them. So did Orihime. There where no turns into other halls, so they have to come this way.

"Let me go first."

"But… but Grimmjow!"

"Shh. Don't come out till I tell you, you might be a shock to them." I saw raw fear come across her face and understood.

"They will love you no matter what. They are your friends." I patted her head softly and stepped around the corner the exact moment his group did.

Immediately the group stopped, stunned. Only a second of stunned silence before they formed a line across the hallway, three swords came out, a bow, and armor over an arm.

Kurosaki was in the middle, a little girl I knew as Rukia to his left, standing by a redhead. To his right were Sado and a dork with glasses.

The arrancar girl they came here with was no where to be seen.

Kurosaki spoke first, all serious and angry "Grimmjow." I heard a little gasp as he spoke. Apparently no one else heard Orihime. "Wha-"

I interrupted him. "Shut it. I'll do the talking. You came here for Orihime, right?"

The geek with the bow answered. "Yes, we did. What do you want?"

I snarled at him, showing teeth. "I ask. You answer."

Kurosaki lunged at me, I knew it was coming, so I easily whipped my head back to him and grabbed his sword.

It cut my palm, but I didn't notice.

I pulled it, pulling his face in mine.

"I promised myself I wouldn't kill you for her, but I might snap so don't push it." I pushed him away from me.

Standing there, I could easily swivel my eye and see Orihime around the corner. Trying mot to be conspicuous I cocked my head to the side and rubbed my neck to see her.

She was crouched with her hands over her face, shaking. I sighed. This must be hard for her. I knew she was fighting whatever Aizen did to contaminate her mind.

"You." I said to no one in particular as I looked back at the group in front of me. "Are you Orihime's friend? Would you love her no matter what?"

They all shared wary glances. I suspected they had doubt in them about if she was a traitor or not.

"Yes." They all answered after only a second.

I eyed them. "No matter what she is?" No one spoke for a second.

"What did you do to Orihime?" Rukia spoke for the first time.

"Answer me! She's your friend right?!" I glared at them all.

"Yes"

"Of course."

"Yes."

"Mhhmmm."

"I would never turn my back on her."

"I suppose you think she betrayed you huh?" No ones face changed. "Well she didn't. Ulquiorra, remember him?" I smiled at Kurosaki. "He brought her here against her will."

If I wasn't looking for them, I wouldn't have seen the little changes.

The geek's hand flexed on his bow. Sado's arm flexed. The red head's tattoo eye brows loosened slightly, and Rukia's finger twitched.

Ichigo just glowered.

I sighed, a long sad one and didn't try to conceal it as I looked around the corner.

Tears pooled down her cheeks, and she smiled at me. She nodded, still smiling and crying. Her memory came back.

"You can come out now."

Slowly she stood and turned the corner. They all seemed to gasp at the same time.

"You… you killed her… and turned her into a…" Sado spoke, trailing off.

"You BASTARD!" Ichigo yelled. I raised my hands before he could attack.

"HEY! I was completely against it!"

"Liar!" The red head spoke. I turned and snarled at him.

"He's not lying Renji." The voice was only a small whisper, but everyone heard it. "Grimmjow didn't want me to get hurt. Aizen did this. He helped me and protected me when I couldn't. He even took me to see you, Kurosaki-kun." She had stopped crying.

No one spoke for a long time. They kept looking from me to her. Slowly, one by one, they all sheathed their weapons.

"Orihime…" Sado spoke. "Is there anyway to reverse this?" From the look the red head (Orihime said his name… what was it?) and Rukia shared, they knew the answer.

She shook her head once and shrugged. "I don't know."

I spoke up. "Once a soul becomes a hollow, there is no turning back. She's an arrancar now." They all shared a glance. "Now you all have to go, before we get unwanted company. Will you take her?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes. She's still Orihime, no matter what Aizen did to her."

I nodded. I still hated him.

"No! You have to come with us!" Orihime tuned and hugged my chest as he friends gaped at us.

"I don't belong there and you know it." My hands lifted slowly and hugged her back, my palm resting on her head.

She started crying into my chest. "They'll kill you for helping me!"

I glared at Kurosaki over her head, he glared back,

"Please…" Letting go Orihime turned to her friends. "We can trust him. And… and…" Shaking her head, Orihime blurted out the rest. "AndIlovehim!"

I couldn't help but smile at the reactions I got.

Kurosaki looked like he saw a ghost.

Rukia looked away, sorrow in her eyes.

The Geek looked angry.

Sado looked almost like he was in pain, as if what she said hurt him.

And redhead, man… what was his name… ah, whatever. Anyway, he looked like he just shit a brick.

"Orihime… You can't trust an arran-" He cut himself off, and I glared at him. Fucking retard.

She didn't look at me but I knew tears pooled up in her eyes. Angry tears.

"Arrancar? That's exactly what I thought! 'Arrancars are all heartless, and evil.' No. Now I understand. Being an arrancar gives you humanity back, feelings other than the senseless hunger. They choose to take it, so they can think clearly, but not the emotions. They don't want to _feel_. They ignore it to gain power. We," She gestured to me and her. "We are different. We didn't let the hollow side take over." She wiped the angry tears away. "He's not like that, not anymore, and I never was."

Without hesitating, Rukia walked up and embraced the girl. The rest just gaped at her.

"We know you aren't like that Orihime." Sado spoke. "It's just that… Grimmjow… he's still…"

"Crude. Dangerous. Mean and cruel." I glared at the geek. It was all true, but he was pissing me off.

"Trust me." Orihime spoke. Ichigo looked at them, they all stiffly nodded, all but Rukia. She said and did nothing.

Ichigo stared to speak. "If you so much as give me one reason to doubt you…"

"Shut up idiot. I'm not even sure I'm going with you fuckers anyway."

Orihime stood next to me; I didn't realize Rukia let her go.

Her eyes where puffy and cheeks red, but at least she stopped crying.

"Do you really want me to go with you? I don't belong there. You know it and I know it."

She smiled. "We belong there Grimmjow. Not here. We're not like the_ others_. You belong with me."

I mused that. I wanted to go. I didn't want to lose her. Plus, I didn't want to die just yet, and if I stayed, I would surly be killed.

"Hurry up, lets go." I flicked my wrist and opened a gargantua. Orihime went first; I motioned her friends to go. They glared at me, hate evident on there faces.

I smiled. This is going to be fun...

* * *

AHH! SORRY! I give you my Apologies!

I know it's been along time since I updated! Sorry Sorry! I hope this kinda-long chapter makes up for it. If not, I also drew a very cheap and poor drawing of Orihime's outfit and hollow mask.

Her mask has bones going down her spine. She actually has seven vertebrae going down to her waist where it wraps around, but I only drew three long ones.:) Sorry. I draw bad.

.com/art/Orihime-Arrancar-127563561

Yay!


	6. All we can do is wait

Ahhh… I decided to give Grimmy a break from his stress, so this is mostly, almost all the way a crack chapter, but it does have serious moments! Be warned, Grimmy is very OOC for most parts.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Now let me see… Lovely! "

I scowled at the sparkling silver bracelet around my wrist.

"Now, Grimmjow-san, this lets you be seen by regular humans, and creates an illusion hiding your mask and hole." The odd shopkeeper said. "It also masks you spiritual pressure. The only thing different is that now other weapons, not just a zanpaktou can pierce your skin , but your hierro is still hard, so I don't think you have to worry about that. "

I scowled as it caught the light and sent a faint rainbow pattern across the wall.

"Does it have to be so gay?" I asked.

I glanced at him, waving a fan while looking aghast.

"Oh, I guess everything with you is gay." The red head named Renji chuckled in the corner. Other than the name's I already knew, he's the only one I've bothered to learn.

"Wow, Grimmjow, you have a belly button!" I scowled, but couldn't help peeking down at my new stomach.

"Orihime, does it fit? I had to make arrangements to this gigai to make it arrancar compatible. It's not too tight is it?"

Making a show of bending her elbows, Orihime smiled. "Nope. Perfect. I feel like my old self." She looked liked her old self.

"Eh, I refuse to wear one of those. They are uncomfortable." I grunted. "That's why I choose the gay bracelet."

Someone snorted as the usual group strolled in. "It feels fine to me." Orihime smiled.

The geek wasn't here, but other than him I spotted everyone else. I noticed the Rukia girl wouldn't come close to me, and always seemed to glare when our eyes met.

Ah well, I did try to kill her twice.

My inspection of the room was interrupted as a pale hand touched my cheek.

"Wow, it feels like regular skin, you still have your tattoos though." Orihime's hand went to hover just above my stomach. "May I?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why not, you've already touched me."

I saw Ichigo shake his head next to me. Poking my skin and belly button Orihime observed quietly. Even Ichigo and Sado peered to take a look.

"Huh, how did you do that Urahara?" Ichigo asked.

He didn't have time to answer, because I involuntarily laughed out loud and jumped away from Orihime's hand.

For a moment no one said anything, and then they all smiled.

Orihime's eyes sparkled. "I didn't know you where ticklish."

"Nether did I…" I grumbled, rubbing my stomach.

"It seems we don't know a lot about you, Grimmjow." I saw Kurosaki's spark of interest in his eyes.

I glanced at him, my hand still rubbing my stomach. "Huh?"

It was like he was mad that he was so interested, but asked anyway. "All the other arrancar's had a name they called for there release…." He trailed off.

"Pantera. I resemble a panther." I smiled. "I always loved panthers, they had it all. They are strong, they kill, they are sleek and powerful. Just like me."

"Oh…" He looked away and glowered. Orihime deiced to ruin my little moment of "I'm so powerful".

"You're a kitty! Wow! No wonder you sleep all curled in a ball!"

The smile left my face as if she hit me, just as Kurosaki spread one across his face.

Shopkeeper interrupted us then. "You all must get the seriousness of this, Grimmjow and Orihime must be kept a secret. The soul society already knows Orihime is back, and ordered Rukia and Renji to stay down here and guard her. Oh, by the way, you're both in big trouble." I could hear them sigh. "The gigai altered her arrancar reiatsu, she appears nothing more than human to the soul reapers and they won't know it's a gigai."

He turned his head toward me, everyone else did the same.

"They have files on Grimmjow, since he's been here a couple times before."

"I like to entertain."

I smiled real big and they glared.

"OW! Shit! This bracelet shocked me damnit!"

"Quiet, I'm talking." I glared at the man behind the fan.

"Stay low profile, but don't hide. Try to blend in instead."

"Hey! The clasp disappeared! It won't even break. What kinda metal is this!?"

The shopkeeper waved me off and said, "So, who wants tea?"

Everyone walked down the hall as I chewed on the thing.

"Just chill out, it's kinda pretty on you anyway." Renji said.

I snapped my teeth at him like a dog while he laughed. I noticed Orihime bouncing ahead of me and slowly followed everyone up the hall, still chewing my metal annoyance.

Clustered around a small round table, they sat and poured tea while I leaned in the doorway.

'_Fuck. It won't come off… what if I use wire cutters? Hmmm…' _

"Grimmjow? Grimmjow? Grimmjow!" I looked around. Everyone was staring at me.

"Oh. I wasn'fnf fistenfng." I said the bracelet in my mouth.

Silence.

Orihime started to giggle, Renji started to laugh right out loud, Ichigo glared while Urahara shook his head. Rukia covered her mouth and disguised a soft laugh and a cough.

"Stop chewing on that already!" Renji laughed.

'_Phoo' _"What?" I growled.

"As long as no other soul reapers are in town or nearby, you are free to go wherever you like. But Ichigo here wants to keep an eye on you during the day, and night." Smiling mischievously, the shop keeper, (man, I'm so bad with names… Orihime said it before…) whipped out his fan.

"So, what the fuck does 'keep an eye' on me mean?"

"Grimmjow-san will have to sleep over at night and attend Mr. Kurosaki's high school."

I swear he was laughing behind that fan.

"FUCK NO! I don't even LOOK like a teenager!"

"It's not like I'm enjoying the idea any less!" Kurosaki yelled.

"It's easy to blend in at his school." Rukia glared when my eyes touched her.

"Yeah, for you! You're a little girl; I'm a big blue guy!"

Rukia threw a spoon at me, which I caught, as she yelled. "I am not little!"

"Don't over exaggerate. Look at Chad; he's just as buff and tall as you." Ichigo spoke calmly.

"Mmm." Said man murmured.

"You're not blue, it's just you're hair, and I'm sure we can buy some make up for your tattoos!" My neck turned slowly till I saw her, crammed between Renji and… Chad. She smiled and I couldn't help it as the corners of my mouth twitched up in a smile.

"I am not wearing make up."

Shrugging, she stood. "Okay… You don't have to; you'll just look sorta… punk. Are you going to wear Kurosaki-kun's clothes?"

"_No!"_

"What?"

She looked between us while Chad spoke. "You can't walk around in your arrancar clothes Grimmjow, and you need a school uniform."

"I don't care; I'm not wearing_ his_ clothes. Besides, I'm taller and more buff than him anyway. I would rip them."

"He's _not _wearing my clothes." Ichigo glared, but otherwise ignored my comment.

We glared at each other silently, when Urahara, (HELL YEAH! I remembered his name) broke in.

"Rennnnnji?"

Since I was still looking up at Orihime I saw him shift his weight next to her.

"Take Grimmjow-san shopping. He can walk around if he zips his jacket and takes back alleys till you get clothes."

"Why me?!"

"You _did_ offer."

What? B-but… no I didn't!" He shot a quick glance at me, waved his hands franticly. "No way!"

Urahara fixed him with a glare. "You're staying in my house."

"B-but…" he sighed, frustrated. "Fine!"

Man, I was like a cold, no one wanted me.

Standing, Renji walked past sulking. I stared after his back and wondering if I should follow.

"Get some pretty clothes Grimmjow!" Gritting my teeth, I threw the spoon Rukia threw at me; still clutched in my hand, over my shoulder.

The "eh?" _'Thunk!' _"OW!" said I got my mark; Ichigo's face.

* * *

I got outside and looked around, blinking.

No red pineapple. I turned to the sound of light footsteps. Renji walked tying a white length of cloth around his forehead. He _was_ in front.

"Let's go Kitty." My body froze for a second, then, without thinking I kicked him square in the face. Renji tripped back into the shop as he cried out.

"What was that for!?" I stifled the urge to kill him. Literally. Rukia and Kurosaki popped there heads around a corner.

"I'm surprised you didn't break, but I guess pineapples are strong."

"Pineapple!?" We fumed in each other's faces, or, actually, he fumed in mine. I was smiling, enjoying myself.

Hearing whispering, a small clatter and then light footsteps, I ignored him and looked over Renji's shoulder.

"Hey, I've decided to come with you!" Orihime smiled pleasantly, and squeezed herself between me and Renji. I smiled.

"Great… Pineapple over here is being annoying and won't shut up. At least with you here I'll have someone sensible to talk too."

Draping my arm around her shoulder affectionately, I kissed her head. Orihime smiled and twisted her hand with mine. It isn't my style… but she seems to like it, so I'll allow it.

A movement caught my eye, and glancing over I saw Kurosaki, Rukia and Sado staring like we where some animals at the zoo. I realized I was smiling, not the usual sneer, I was actually smiling…

I glared at them over her shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

"Yeah, let's hurry; kitty here needs a nap…" Renji muttered. Looking at him calmly, I smiled lazily.

"I'm a _panther_."

* * *

"You actually look kinda cool Grimmjow." Renji said as he lounged in the corner of the department store.

I raised an eyebrow, looking in the full length mirror. I wore black faded jeans that where baggy, but tight enough so I didn't have to wear a belt. I had one anyway, a plain black thing with a silver buckle. My midnight blue shirt hugged my stomach and arms, getting slightly looser at the waist. I liked it because it showed how buff I was, which meant people would know not to fuck with me.

Renji had been insisting all day I buy a small flat chain for my pants, so I finally did, a silver thing that hung just below my pockets.

Orihime also insists I get something colorful, _blech. _Simple, aggressive, and not … what did Renji call it… _emo_. (Whatever that means.)

For a Shinigami, Renji isn't all that bad, I guess. He's not a pussy, can take a punch (or a kick) and knows how to handle himself.

"Let's go now, I'm done shopping." I said as I slipped on some black converse. I had only a couple bags, all basically the same stuff; ether all white or all black and blue. These colors I liked that most. I had a school uniform already, so I was fine.

"Yeah, you look great!" Orihime blushed and looked at her lap. I laughed.

"You wanna make it look better?" I grabbed two bags of the three I had, and left, one hand in my pocket. Renji pointed out earlier I walked with my hands in my pockets; I guess it was a habit.

"I'm not carrying anything else. I got enough crap."

"Get a piercing."

I stopped walking and smiled. "I'm listening…"

"Just on the lip or something. It'll look good." My smile got wider, more menacing.

"Where would we get this done?"

Renji opened his mouth to answer when Orihime spoke. "Are you sure? Doesn't that hurt?"

I laughed, "No, nothing here could hurt me, I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. " I smiled and winked.

"So you wanna get it?" It took me all of a second to finally make the final decision.

"Fine, but I swear if you try to talk me into eyeliner or something stupid like chokers and shit, I'll kill you." He shrugged one shoulder, "I personally, don't like that style ether."

Orihime grabbed the other bag and Renji started walking out the door and down the street.

"Ya know, you're not all that bad once you get to know you, and your calm." I growled and jerked a thumb at Orihime.

"Be glad for her then, if she didn't mellow me out I would have killed you by now."

Renji twitched his eyebrow but ignored that. "My point is you're a cool guy."

"Told you!" Orihime practically jumped with delight.

"Great… I'm a cuddly friend machine."

* * *

"There. Let's go inside." Various pictures littered the glass in front of the store, but it looked well kept and professional.

A bell rang as we walked inside. It looked normal, the walls where a nice grey color, and posters of tattoos you could get littered the wall along with band posters and a couple tee shirts for sale.

"Hello, may I help you?" A slightly dark skinned woman with a lip piercing and purple streaks in her black hair spoke behind a glass counter. She looked normal, normal black jeans and crisp dark purple shirt.

"Yeah, you do piercings here right?" Renji spoke up.

Her hand tapped the glass counter. "You just have to pick one hot stuff."

Grunting I walked forward. "Just a plain silver ring, nothing gay." I pointed to one, and her hand reached in.

"Really? That's boring."

"Shut up." I had a feeling Renji was enjoying playing dress up with me.

Looking around, Orihime was studying tattoos on the wall.

"Anything else?" The girl spoke, and I shook my head, not looking at her. "Let's do it then."

Walking over to the side, the girl swept aside a pale green sheet to reveal a small room. Motioning to a table, she got out the needed materials from a counter. While I lay down, I talked. "Just to the side. Kinda like yours. On the right. " My mask was on the left, when the illusion was gone, it would cover up a little of my lips on the left. (And I'm still a master at making out, oh yeah!) I think I would still wear the piercing even after that.

She smiled and nodded. She started to rub the spot with alcohol, instructing me to keep my mouth shut. I saw Renji wink over her shoulder.

"Hey, I've always wanted to do this. Mind if I give it a shot?" She looked back at him.

"What? I'm not allowed to do that. I could get fired."

"Oh, come on, just guide my hands." Renji took her hands in his. She blushed.

"Well... uh… If your friend doesn't mind…"

I was about to yell that he couldn't when I realized what Renji was doing. I didn't have a gigai. My hierro was still too strong. No matter how hard she pushed, she wouldn't pierce my skin. Him, being a Shinigami, would be able too. (If he used enough force.)

"I don't mind. Let him take a swing at it." I growled.

"Uhh... sure…" Renji walked over and picked up the needle. "How do I do this?" He asked her sweetly, flirting in case she changed her mind.

Her hands went over his. With a small marker, she wrote an 'x' on my skin, just below the lip. "Enter right there. Don't push too hard, make it in one swift push, but don't get the gum or teeth. Sir?" She addressed me. "Take a deep breath, and now let it out…"

Renji thrust that needle threw my lip with a loud grunt.

"Crap! What the hell?!"

"Not that hard!" The girl yelled.

"Oh, sorry." Renji was laughing.

"Are you okay Grimmjow?" Orihime slid around the sheet and smiled at the scene.

"Sir, I'm so sorry! I didn't know he would do that!" She glared for a moment at Renji, and looked back at me. "As a sorry, you can have a free back up piercing, just... uh… please don't tell my boss!"

Renji slid off the needle, and she quickly wiped the blood and inserted the ring.

"Whatever. I don't need another one. I won't tell your fucking boss. It's his fault." Despite myself, I started laughing with Renji.

After explaining how to clip it so I doesn't fall, she apologized again.

"Yeah, I've had worse, trust me. Pineapple, pay her." I left the small room and found Orihime studying a t-shirt with a calculating expression.

Without looking she spoke, "Does it hurt?"

"Na, what's this?"

"I don't know. I think that's a dragon, with its tail around… something… but the back round makes it hard to see. It might be a-" I wound my hand around her waist and brought our chests together.

"Grimmjow!" I smiled and brushed my lips against hers, sucking on the bottom one before kissing her. Molding her lips to mine, she wrapped her hands around my shoulders.

"Ahem, are we interrupting?" Orihime practically flew away from me when the store girl spoke. I frowned from being interrupted.

"No, uh... well…" Orihime stammered and blushed before holding her face in her hands. I laughed and turned. Renji was watching, and eyebrow raised, and the girl was looking as if she wanted to kick us out. "Naw, we where just finishing, let's go Renji." I nodded and waved two fingers at the girl.

As we stepped outside Renji spoke. "I didn't know your skin was that hard, I thought the needle was going to break." He chuckled. In response, I punched him.

* * *

"That looks stupid Grimmjow." Kurosaki spoke as he opened the door to his house.

"I like it, so fuck off. Renji and Hime didn't mind." Him and Rukia stared at me in the doorway in shock. "What? I don't look half as bad as you."

"Did you just say 'Hime'?" Rukia said. I froze.

"Huh… I just said that didn't I…? I meant to say Orihime…" Trying not to make a big deal out of it, I scratched my neck and looked at the stairs. "Where do I sleep?" I walked past them and looked around.

He instantly changed to regular Kurosaki. "Rukia is currently living with my sisters; you can sleep on the floor in my room."

I looked at him pointedly. "The floor?" He crossed his arms.

"You're not sharing my bed." I snorted, walking up the stairs without him. "If I ever turned gay, I think I could do better."

I heard them follow me as I surveyed the doors in the hall upstairs. "So which is yours?"

He walked over and opened a door just as a little girl with short black hair walked out of the one next to it.

"Hey, who's this guy?" She surveyed me and cocked her head. No one said anything for a second, and she looked at her brother. He didn't look at her. She shook her head and sighed. "One of your friends then? Keep him away from Yuzu."

Walking right past me, she went down the stairs. Ichigo watched her go.

"Well... It's late. We have school tomorrow, I'm going to bed." Rukia stretched and walked toward the open door.

"Bye short stuff." I laughed as her hand twitched and she fisted it.

Just as I turned into Ichigo's room, something soft and fluffily smacked me in the side of the head.

"Don't talk to nee-san like that! She's a goddess!" I looked down at a like stuffed atrocity pointing on the floor. "How dare you just walk in here an-" I stepped on it with out caring, shoving my heel in its face. "Shut up, you're annoying."

"That's just Kon, throw him to the side. I'm tired." I kicked the little thing to the side and he flew into the wall as Ichigo got a blanket and pillow from a closet.

I took only the blanket, but he threw the pillow lazily at me, which made me snarl.

Turning out the lights, he just lay on his bed, looking out the window. Lay down on the wooden floor and pushed the pillow aside. I lay on my side, facing away from him and curled into a ball under the sheets that covers everything below the waist. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

"Goodnight… Grimmjow." I looked over my shoulder; he was still staring out the window. Grunting, I closed my eyes again.

* * *

"Hey, fat ass. Wake up." I grunted and clawed the ground.

"Grimmjow, I'm not your babysitter, get up."

Lazily, still half asleep I grunted something about not being fat. I yawned and opened my eyes. Sometime during the night, I lifted the covers up to cover everything but my eyes. Kurosaki was buttoning up his shirt.

I growled. "Wwwwhat?!"

"Get. Up. We have school. You're going too. Rukia used her memory chikan and you're enrolled. I'm not leaving you alone today to kill someone or harass people. Get up."

Kicking aside the sheet, I stood lazily. "Whatever, Ima use your shower." I walked out rubbing my eyes as he mumbled something stupid.

I opened a pantry, and what I'm guessing his dad's room before finding the bathroom.

I tried to hurry, although I wasn't sure why. Washing my hair and body, I noticed that his soap smelled like strawberries. I couldn't help laughing.

Drying, I wrapped the towel around my waist, peeking out into the hallway. No one. Good. Stepping his Ichigo's room, I pawed through the bags I got yesterday.

I got something Orihime called "boxers" socks, and my uniform.

Going back to the bathroom, I shut the door and got dressed. I didn't look younger. I still looked about 19 or 20. I only tucked my shirt in halfway.

Grunting, I pulled on my shoe and popped back my piercing I took off last night.

"Hey, whatdya' know? Hair gel." I spoke aloud as I grabbed the stuff from the counter.

"I was planning to just leave my hair messy, but I don't mind using his." I said to myself as I fixed my hair up.

When I was happy with it, I started walking down the stairs. Just as my foot hit the bottom step,_ his_ annoying voice rang out.

"Hurry up!" He probably didn't know I was right outside the door now, so I heard him mutter. "Slow bastard…"

I stood there for a moment, listening.

"Ichigo, I didn't know you had a friend over!" I girl's voice yelled. I'm guessing he has another sister.

"Don't bother setting a plate Yuzu, I don't think he eats."

"What? He doesn't eat?" She sounded appalled. "That's not healthy! You should have dad check him out!"

"No, I mean he's probably not hungry." Ichigo sounded bored.

"Yeah, I saw him yesterday. Just don't go near him Yuzu." I recognized it as his little sister.

"Why?" The other girl said.

There was a long silence. I decided to grace them with my presence.

"Hey, let's go shit head." I said, eying the black haired sister. She glared.

Kurosaki grabbed some toast and walked out the door. We didn't say anything and the awkward silence grew.

"Hey, what's up with that little chit with the black hair? Your sister?" His eyes narrowed as he turned his head.

"Stay away from her."

"I'm just asking fuck face! Does she know I'm an arrancar?" I glared.

"No…" He looked off into the sky. I was genially surprised when he continued. "Before I left to Hueco Mundo… she told me… that she knew I was a soul reaper. I haven't talked to her about it since. I think she thinks you're one… I know she knows Rukia is."

Ichigo was silent for along moment, before his eyes widened and he glanced over to me.

"If you so much as hurt her, I'll-"

"Aw, shut it. I wasn't planning to. Orihime doesn't like that kinda stuff." I growled. "But I fucking wouldn't mind kicking your ass again."

Shaking his head, Ichigo looked away. "I refuse to believe she loves you."

"I can't believe it ether." I said, and slowed my pace so I wouldn't have to walk next to him anymore. "But for some odd, stupid reason… she does…"

Nether of us spoke for the rest of the walk.

*~*~*~*

I stood watching them pass below me, sitting on the roofs. I was aware when she came up, in cat form.

"Why do you allow him to be here, Urahara? You must know what he's really like." Yourichi said.

I shook my head. "I know." We watched as they walked on. "I know what he is, and how he is." They disappeared around a corner. "But I truly believe he loves her, and would do anything for her. I didn't think it was possible. I can sense a difference in his reiatsu, from the last time I felt it. Orihime did indeed change him…"

"And Aizen changed her." Yourichi finished for me. "Are you sure she's stable? Her sprit pressure didn't feel entirely normal, like a regular arrancar."

I shook my head. "That's one thing I don't know much about. The only one here with that knowledge is Grimmjow."

"Then all we can do is wait, for now." Yourichi said solemnly.

"Yes. We can only wait…"

* * *

I hope you loved that crack filling chapter. Towards the end it got more serious. ^^

Please leave a review and/or comments, tips, tell me if you liked it, what could be better, anything at all!

:) Thanks!


	7. Whole

Ahoy there! Another chapter! Oh, yes, they DO do some stuff in bed, but I decided not to go into the details. :)Mauhahahaha!

Oh, yeah, for the first half, Grimmjow is still calling Chad "Sado" and Uryuu "The geek"

* * *

I guess the teach wasn't in yet, so kids stood in groups around the room.

"Who's the new kid?" "He looks scary." "I don't know… he's kinda cute!" "I don't like the look of this guy…"

Damn, people talked loud.

"Okay, okay, quiet down." The teacher walked past me and Kurosaki in the door.

"So, Ichigo, you've finally come back from_ another _little trip, I see you've brought your friends back." She glanced around the room and Orihime, the geek, Sado, and Rukia. Apparently Rukia didn't wipe _that_ from memory. "And who is this?"

Kurosaki walked away to his seat and I glared after his back. "Grimmjow, I'm guessing since you're the _teacher _you should know that." I growled, and turned to glare at her. She didn't seem disturbed.

"Do you have a last name Grimmjow?" She probably thought I was just another kid with an attitude problem. "Jeagerjaques." I responded. She raised an eyebrow. "It's French."

"Yes. The new student. You may sit in the back row, last seat on the left." She pointed and I sulked back there. I caught Orihime's eye, but she looked away, twiddling with her thumbs. She looked pale.

I sat in the back, watching the back of Orihime's head. I wondered if she was hungry. The familiar hunger was creeping on me too, since we left Hueco Mundo, filled with spirit partials in the air. There's hardly any here. She's a new arrancar, she must be hungry.

I glared slightly. If she gets _too_ hungry she might lose control. I closed my eyes against that thought and looked out the window. "School is boring." I mutter. Several kids look around to me and childishly I stick my tongue out. "What the hell are you looking at?" They looked away quickly.

* * *

"I'm off to lunch!" The teacher said, strolling out of the room. Almost instantly everyone started to babble. Orihime stood and walked over.

"Grimmjow how's your first day of school going?" I was aware of several people staring. She smiled and closed her eyes. I could see past the façade that she put on.

"Are ya' hungry yet?" She blinked at me.

"It is lunch…" She mumbled. I raised an eye brow at her.

"You know what I mean." I said softly, so no one would hear. Orihime opened her mouth to speak, but tons o f girls came and almost knocked her down.

"Orihime, where have you been?!" A girl with short black hair said. "Oh! No, I've been fine!" Orihime said. I noticed she avoided all the questions about _where_ she was.

"Do you know him?" The same girl asked, looking down at me. Orihime smiled.

"Yeah, I met Grimmjow before I left." She spoke. The girl turned to Orihime.

"He doesn't look like the guy's you usually hang out with… he looks mean. Does he bother you?"

Orihime opened her mouth to speak when I interrupted. "Ya' know I can hear you."

The girl looked annoyed, turning her gaze to me. "Was I talking to you?"

"Tatsuki! Grimmjow!" We both looked at Orihime as she pleaded. "It would be really bad for me if you two didn't get along!" I growled as the Tatsuki girl abruptly pulled Orihime to the side.

"Don't you eat, like, at all?" I looked over at Kurosaki, followed be Rukia and Sado. The geek was, once again, nowhere to be found, although I was sure I saw him when I came in.

"Not_ your_ food, but I am hungry." Looked over at the girl with black hair talking to Orihime. "Who's she?"

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Ichigo said fiercely. I smiled at the two girls and out of the corner of my eye saw the punch coming.

I grabbed his fist and turned. "Chill out. I'll just eat a hollow later. It should satisfy me."

Some of the people in the room muttered and looked over. Almost as if it was meant to happen, I smelt it just as the skull on Kurosaki's pants lit up. I let go of his fist.

"A hollow's near."

"We know." Rukia spoke up, glaring. I wondered briefly where Renji was.

"Time to get lunch." I stood and waved. Just as I left, I noticed Orihime watching me, her nostrils flared slightly. No doubt she could smell every soul in this room. I would have to tell Urahara about her later.

* * *

The hollow was easy to kill, just with my bare hands. (Urahara has my sword at his house; Ichigo didn't want it on me.) I had to slip off the bracelet to eat it, which the clasp finally appeared when I reached to take it off. It was powerful enough for a decent meal.

I clasped the metal thing back on and cursed when the clasp disappeared.

Fucking thing, must only come off sometimes… I walked back slowly to the school. I would have plenty of time before lunch was over.

I walked into the class room and sighed when Ichigo wasn't present. Nether was Orihime. The geek was.

Without thinking, I went over and sat on the desk next to him.

Nether of us spoke for a long while, and then he turned slightly in my direction. "What do you want _hollow_?"

I leaned in close, so our faces where close. "You hate me don't you? _Quincy_." I smiled. I was feeling oddly pissed off, and wanted to mess with someone.

"You know I hate you." He said, finally looking at me. My smiled got wider and I leaned closer, whispering into his ear.

"Do you want to kill me?" I said, low and dangerously.

"I will kill you if you ever give me reason." I smiled and my voice turned lower as I growled.

"Do you think you can? I'll give you a shot if you want, or do I need to make you mad first?" I looked over at a random girl still in the room. "Should I kill her? Or how about him?" I jerked my chin towards another guy as I backed up a couple inches, to look at his face.

Sliding his chair over, the Quincy stood and turned toward me. I laughed a cold, mean laugh. "You get worked up so easily!" He reached for his wrist, and I straightened my spine just as someone's voice rang out.

"What are you shit heads doing?" I turned to look at the Tatsuki girl glaring at us, Orihime behind her.

"Nothing." I growled, turning from the Quincy. Orihime walked around Tatsuki and took my arm, whispering in my ear. "Please don't hurt my friends."

I smiled and kissed her head. "Of course not."

I was aware of the five or so people in the room staring at us with open mouths. People started to pour into the room then. I suspected lunch was almost over.

Orihime's hand twined with mine and I squeezed it before walking away.

I sat down heavily in my desk, glaring at the also glaring Tatsuki. Man, she annoys me. Ichigo walked in and she grabbed his fore arm and whispered something. Ichigo nodded.

This really pissed me off, but I didn't have a chance to say anything, because the teach walked in.

Class never seems to end! How can humans bare it?! It's like a prison! When a bell rang I finally raise my head from my desk. Ichigo seemed to materialize at my desk.

"I have to stay and get some make up work. Chad will take you to my house."

I growled. "I'm not a child, and I think I can get home without killing anyone if that's what you're implying."

He looked down his nose at me. "I know you're not a child, but I also know you're a monster. Not because you're an arrancar, because you, _you_ personally, are cold, and whatever you're using Orihime for, it's not going to work." With that, he turned. I grabbed his wrist and jerked him around. Now my patience is entirely gone with him. I'm flat out _pissed off_.

Slamming him against the wall I growl over him. The few kids still here stand in the corner. Chad's hand comes down on my shoulder.

"I don't care what you think. I'm not here for you. I'm not using her in some _grand plan_ Aizen told me or whatever. You should be glad, if it wasn't for her, I would kill you right now." I growl in his face, the hand on my shoulder tightens and jerks me back a little. I don't care. I'm too pissed at the boy in front of me to care to snap Chad's arm. "Don't test my patience Kurosaki; I wouldn't mind fighting you again." Turning, I shrug out of Chad's strong grip and stalk out the room.

A few people edged away from me as I left. Good. They should be scared. This is who I really am.

Walking off the sidewalk, I turn into the thin trees. I hear Chad following. I try to sonido away, but pain laced up my arm and instead I fell to my knees. Looking at the bracelet, a stream of profanities escaped my lips.

"Grimmjow?" Chad's gruff voice came from almost directly behind me.

"Oh fuck off. I'm going to go see Urahara." I knew he would follow.

* * *

"Yo! Anyone here?" I yell, popping my head into the shop. A black cat sitting on the counter opened an eye and sighed. "Wait here." Jumping off, he walked around a corner. I stared after it. "Cats can talk here? I never knew that."

"No, that's just her." Chad said. I frown. _Her? _Sounded like a dude to me.

A dark woman I take to be the cat (She changed fast) and Urahara came down the hall.

"Ah, Mr. Grimmjow, what can I do for you today?" He said pleasantly. I sat on the counter and leaned against the wall holding out my hand. "What does this do other than what you told me?"

"It makes it so you can't form gargantuas and sonido. It only comes off when you are hungry so you can absorb sprit energy and eat." He said matter of fact.

"So you took measures to make sure I can't go running off to Hueco Mundo?" I growl. No one answered. "You should make one for Orihime." The cat woman looked at me. "What for?"

"How much do you know about arrancars?" I ask her. She shook her head.

"Only how to make them, and what to use. The process. Aizen only knows the rest" Urahara said. I shook my head.

"New arrancars tend to feed more than the older ones, especially if they have a lot of power. I'm not entirely sure only hollows will state her hunger. She might lose control. She's also very powerful."

"How much power does she have?" The cat lady asked.

"Too much. She had a serious rise in power no one could explain. Aizen bound her before we came here, took her memories away and her free will. She's gained them back through my help, and her friends."

"But you still think he has hold of her." Urahara stated. I nod.

"And her own power. It's still growing I think. It will consume her and she will lose her hold on humanity, like many arrancars before her. She holds more power than the top Espada, and I'm not sure if it's grater than Aizen's or not."

An uncomfortable silence settled between us.

"I don't think you're giving Inoue-san much credit." I turned to see… _Ishida_.

"And what are you doing here?" I growl. He ignores me.

"I think Inoue-san is much stronger than you give her credit for."

"Think what you want, I _know_ she won't last long with Aizen's taint on her. It's happened before. Her power will grow until it breaks her, and Aizen will control her mind. I know arrancars, you don't" An image came back to me. Orihime's sword at my thought as she woke up from a dream.

"Enough. We should call everyone here, other than Orihime." The cat lady turned and walked away.

"Urahara. I have one more thing." He looked over at me because I whispered. "I should have noticed before…. When a hollow turns into an arrancar, its power splits. Usually into a sword. Her power didn't spilt. She has no Zanpaktou. She can form one with her power, but it always fades away, never separating from her. She's purposely holding on to her power, which causes it to grow." I turn from him. "Nothing like that's ever happened before."

Sighing, the shop keeper turned. "Come. I need some coffee." Everyone followed.

I had broken some of the tension in the air. "What's coffee?" Sitting around the same table, a little girl brought a pot and cups. She poured a black liquid into mine.

'_I wonder if it's harmful…' _I sniff it. Holding it to my lips, I gingerly take a sip. I couldn't help it. Tilting my head back, I drained it all.

"Man that tasted good." I poured another glass and gulped it down.

"Don't let him have too much of that, He'll stay up all night." Ichigo walked in as I started my fourth cup, followed by Rukia and Renji.

Everyone stared at me as I studied the liquid. "How do you make it?"

"I hate that shit…" Renji muttered next to me, not answering.

Urahara moved the pot out of my reach inconspicuously as I drain my sixth cup.

"He sure likes caffeine doesn't he?" Rukia muttered. I could tell there was a little amusement in her voice.

"They should give you this before battles or something. It makes you all…" I trailed off, not knowing the word. I'm pretty sure my fingers are twitching.

Cat lady walks in and I work through the buzz of coffee to listen as she repeats what I told her. Urahara repeats the sword bit.

"Is there anything we can do?" Rukia asks.

I shrug. "It's never been stopped before. It's the natural course. You turn into an arrancar, your power splits. It grows as you gain experience, like anyone else's skills. She's a first to me." I burp and continue. "Aizen never had to bind anyone before either, I wasn't there and wouldn't know how to reverse it, only one here who was there is Orihime."

Another silence came over us.

"Can't we just ask?" I turned to glare at _Ishida_.

"Sure, _just ask_. I'm sure whatever Aizen did makes it so she won't answer."

"Are you saying she's _loyal_ to him?" Ichigo snarled. I throw my hands up in exasperation.

"Of course she is! But not willingly! That's what I've been telling you! Yeah, she's broken most of it, yeah she's more herself, but it's still _there_!" I shouted. Renji rests his hand on my shoulder. Why do people keep doing that when I lose my temper? It just pisses me off more.

"Calm down. Okay, we get it." He said. I took a deep breath and realized I had stood. Renji did too. I sat down.

"Sorry..." I muttered glaring at the ceiling. "I'm used to anger, so it seems like I keep going to that emotion when I'm confused."

There was a sigh and Ichigo rubbed his temples. "I want to talk about _him_ for a second." He said. "How can we trust him? I know he says he loves her, but _really_?" Slowly, my head rolls to the side.

"I. Love. Her. Yeah, get used to it. _Fuck off_."

Ichigo opens his mouth, but was interrupted. "I believe him." His head whirled around to Rukia.

"Look, Ichigo, I know it seems impossible, but I see how he looks at her, how he acts around her. I don't like him anymore than you do, but I've accepted that fact."

"It's a trick!" Ishida said.

"No it's not." Renji stated. Chad still said nothing.

The two boys looked at each other, then quickly away. Ichigo squeezed Rukia's hand under the table.

"Urahara, how are we going to help Inoue?" Ichigo said ignoring me.

Said man paused for a minute. "I'm going to work on something that will retain her powers like Grimmjow-san's bracelet and try to work an artificial food for them. I have to make a couple of tests." With that he stood and walked off. The cat woman followed.

I hit my head against the table and sat like that. The cold surface felt nice. "Damn mysterious shop keeper…" I mutter. No one moved, and I reached and grabbed the coffee pot, pouring another cup. Lifting my head, I sat straight and gulped down another one.

"Alright, alright. No more." Renji grabbed the nearly empty pot. "You've seemed to have grown an addiction."

I shrugged. "I'm full of energy."

"Yeah, it does that to you." Ichigo said coldly. "I'm going home, I don't care if you come or not." With that, he stalked out of the room followed by Rukia and Ishida.

I didn't even bother to growl or glare. I reached past Renji as he was distracted and poured another cup.

I gulped it down when he finally noticed. "Hey! What?! No more!"

Going to the window, he dumped the rest out. This time I did growl. "I like coffee."

"You're going to be up all night." Chad said, before standing and walking out the door. He grunted a good bye.

"Are you going to go to Ichigo's soon?" Renji asked once alone.

"Naw, I don't wanna spend the night with him." I laughed.

"That wasn't even funny. Where are ya' going?" He asked.

"Why, you want company?" Looking over at him lazily, I smiled. "Cause I believe I already made it clear Orihime and I are a thing."

He glared and his eyebrow twitched. "Fuck. You."

"You would like too." I laughed at his expression. "Ah, whatever. I'm just playing… man… I want to hit something… What do you guys kill for fun around here?"

Renji looked at me weird. "Kill? For fun?"

"Yeah, when I got too much energy I usually go kill hollows. There are a couple around here… not enough for sport. I suppose you kill animals or something?"

Renji smacked the side of my head. "No! We kill nothing but hollows. It's good there aren't many around here! Do you have to kill something everyday or what?!" I bite his hand and he yelps.

"Then… I want to…" I was coffee drunk and my mind was jumbled.

'_Is this what it feels like for humans when they get drunk?'_ I wondered.

"I'm going to see Orihime! That's what Ima do." I stood and walked out the door, leaving a muttering Renji. I caught. "Crazy" and "stupid coffee"

Searching Orihime's sprit pressure I was disappointed she wasn't alone, and pissed that I recognized the person's pressure with her. Tatsuki.

Walking outside, the sun was low in the sky.

Running behind buildings and in alleys, I reached her place and smiled to see the window open. Doors? Not for me.

Climbing through the small apartment's window, no one is in the front room. I smell something from the kitchen and hear voices. She's cooking.

Peeking inside, Tatsuki's standing, looking over Orihime's shoulder into a pot.

"What are you cooking? Smells weird."

Orihime jumps and squeals and the other girl jumps back and throws a metal stirring tool. I catch it easily and lick off the residue from the pot.

"Oh, that is _disgusting_." I said, and spit in the sink.

"Grimmjow? What are you doing here?" Orihime gave me a smile, and sighed. "I thought a ghost got in!"

"Eh, just wanted to see you. You shouldn't keep windows open." I plopped the stirrer in the pot again. "That's stupid. Ghosts." I snorted.

"You licked that! Ew!" Orihime threw it out.

Finally Tatsuki speaks. "Orihime! He just _broke_ in to your apartment and you're not going to do anything?"

"I didn't break anything. So it's not a break in. It's more like a… climb in." I laughed meanly, still buzzed on coffee. Speaking of coffee… "You got any coffee? Renji threw mine out."

"_Orihime_!" Tatsuki said threw her teeth.

"Tatsuki, Grimmjow would never hurt me. I'm not surprised he's here. I'm just glad he didn't do something like break the door." She smiled and bounced over to the coffee maker. "Should be done in about five minutes… Why did Renji throw your coffee out?"

Not looking away from Tatsuki's glare, I spoke. "Oh, he said I couldn't have anymore."

"Why?"

"No reason. He wanted it for himself." I smiled and Tatsuki looked away.

"Weird… I thought he didn't like coffee… Soups done!" I looked at the thick liquid with odd chunks. _'Soup?'_

"None for me…" I said not because technically, I don't need food, but because it tastes gross.

"I'll eat at home…" Tatsuki said, eyeing the soup.

"More for me!" She put a glob in her mouth, and despite myself, I shared a disgusted look with Tatsuki. We both looked away quickly. "Come, come. Let's go sit."

We sat for a couple minutes listening to Orihime's chatter. Both of us only said about a sentence each. I jumped up when a ding came from the kitchen.

"Ah, that's the coffee." Orihime said.

"I'll get it!" I strode to the kitchen and grabbed a mug and the pot, carrying it out. I gulp down a cup not caring it burned my tongue.

Sighing, I refill my cup.

"I think that's why you're not allowed to have coffee." Tatsuki said after my third cup.

I looked to see them both staring at me. "What?"

"You're twitching."

"Oh… hm..." I drained another cup. Orihime leaned over and whispered something to Tatsuki. Her eyebrows knotted together, but she nodded. "Grimmjow, Orihime and I want to know why you have that on your shirt." I looked down and examined my shirt.

"Nothings there." I looked back up to see Orihime was already at the kitchen door with the pot of coffee, trying to hold in her giggles and Tatsuki smiling.

"Hey! My coffee!" I stand and follow her in there. She pours it down the sink and laughs as my hands snake around her waist.

"What was that for?" I said, nuzzling I her hair. _'I must be really coffee drunk…'_

"I agree with Renji. You shouldn't have coffee." She said, turning in my grasp. I kissed her hard and she gasped pushing me away.

"That's just gross. At least wait till I'm gone." Tatsuki still sat in her spot, but we are easily seen from there. Making her voice a little too loud, so Tatsuki would hear, Orihime spoke.

"That's very improper Grimmjow." She bit back a smile and set the pot down.

I chuckled and ran back to my seat, jumping over a shocked Tatsuki. I smiled a mean smile, showing all my teeth.

"You're hyper." She noted dryly.

I shrugged. "So. I like it."

Orihime sat next to the girl, just as Tatsuki stood. "I should be going now." She hugged Orihime fast and glared at me as she walked to the door.

"Oh, really? I would _love_ for you to stay." I say to her. She grunts at me.

"Grimmjow, shush." Orihime says to me. I snort but turn my head away from them both.

"Bye Tatsuki. I'm sorry you two don't get along." Orihime said, and Tatsuki laughed humorlessly.

"See you." The door shuts.

I turn my head back around when I hear Orihime sigh again. Hand on one hip, she studies me.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you think you could at least be nice to Tatsuki? I mean, please don't antagonize her." She says politely.

"What? I didn't _do_ anything to her." I say. Orihime just sighs and sits across from me again, slurping up her soup. I decide to start up a new conversation, one that I can be sneaky with.

"Orihime, do you feel alright?" I ask with fake concern.

She looks up. "Of course. What do you mean?"

'_How could I ask about Aizen without asking directly?'_ I wonder.

"Oh, it's nothing. You look a little pale" That wasn't a lie, and the concern this time wasn't either. I look at her food. "You must be hungry, and don't play dumb. I know that doesn't do anything."

Orihime did something I've never seen her do before. She sort of growled a low grunt and stood, taking her bowl with her. I follow into the kitchen.

"I don't want to talk about it Grimmjow." She said, dumping the soup in her sink.

I glare. "Well why not? It's not something we can avoid. You have to-" She interrupted, turning to face me.

"Well what am I supposed to do?!" She yells in my face. I stand there, completely shocked. I didn't even know she was capable of yelling. Another thing that made me unable to reply was the sparkling tears running down her cheeks.

Since I said nothing, Orihime continued.

"_Oh_, I'm sure it comes so easy for _you_. Sucking out the souls of humans for food." She said sarcastically. Now I react.

"There are other ways, and you know that. You can live off weaker hollows and control your hunger." I growl. Not only was the coffee wearing off and leaving me drained, she was giving me a head ache with her yelling. I wonder if Ichigo and Urahara will be mad at me for even mentioning this subject.

Turning her back on me, Orihime scrubs her dishes furiously in the sink.

"I can't do that either."

"Why?" I ask, trying to keep calm. "You've killed hollows before."

Her hands stopped there washing. "No. I haven't. I _purified _hollows. Now I can't even do that anymore. My Rikka don't obey me anymore. All I can do is… _eat_ them, or absorb them for food. They're still people Grimmjow." She turned back around, no longer mad. "I would just be killing them… they would never find peace."

I stand there, not knowing what to say. She never told me she can't use her Shun-shun Rikka anymore.

Tears still streamed down her cheeks. Without thinking, I opened my arms towards her, and she obediently came to me in comfort. I hugged her to my chest, and lay my cheek on her head.

"Do… do you think they don't like me anymore? Ever since I came to the world of the living, they stopped coming to me. I can still feel them there, but…" Orihime broke off sobbing.

She was shaking. Picking Orihime up, I carried her to her room, switching off lights on my way.

"Shh. It's okay Orihime." She continued to sob into my chest. _'Man, she has it hard.'_

"Gr- Grimm... Grimmjow, I'm… s-sorry." I laughed and sat down on her bed, turning off the lamp. She cuddled into my lap like a puppy, still crying, but not as hard.

"There isn't anything to be sorry about." I said gruffly in the dark. Absent minded I pet her head and didn't even notice she stopped crying until she moved and kissed me unexpectedly. (Not that I complained.)

I was instantly aware of how close we where, and once again my desire burst through me, hotter than ever. She seemed to feel it too.

"Orihime…" I pulled back and she sighed a questioning sigh. "You know I love you, right?"

From the dim light seeping from the crack in he curtains, I saw her brows knit together. "Of course." I smiled. "That's all I need to hear."

My hands trailed her body, and she finally got my meaning. Wrapping her hands around my neck and into my hair, she kissed me softly. That was not working. Crushing my lips against hers, I felt her smile against them. He hands, ever so hesitant went up my shirts and rested against my chest. One hand tangled itself in her hair, holding her close to me, the other rested on Orihime's thigh.

Tonight I would finally take her, and she would be mine. The night was lost in passion and love.

* * *

A crack of sunlight streamed across my face, and I groaned, waking up. "Fucking sun…." I muttered.

Orihime muttered something, lying on my chest. I think it was "We have school today Grimmjow…" She sighed and opened her eyes, looking up at me, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Your clothes are at Ichigo's?" She asked. I just grunted and sat up as she did. "You should go get your extra uniform." She said and yawned. I smiled and leaned over kissing her and ran a hand down her back. Orihime shivered. "See you at school." I said, grinning as I picked up my clothes, quickly pulling them on.

I guess I should, change, although these seemed fine, only a little wrinkled. Anyway, off to Kurosaki's house. With a final kiss goodbye, and a few laughs and giggles from Orihime, I parted. For the first time since I was turned into a hollow, I felt… whole.


End file.
